


Asesino

by AnnonymousCrack



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Awkward Romance, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Suspense, Typos
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnonymousCrack/pseuds/AnnonymousCrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memilih hidup menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran bukanlah prihal yang gampang. Bukan hanya dituntut harus bisa membunuh, mereka juga dituntut untuk membunuh moral, dan juga nurani mereka sebagai manusia. Mereka hanyalah manusia yang penuh dengan lumuran darah dan dosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Case One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer © Det not punyakuuuuuu... *di tedang TO kuadrat. *nangis GaJe Hiks hiks hiks *ngelirik ke Om Tsugumi Ohba sama om Takeshi Obata
> 
> ASESINO © AnnonymousCrack
> 
> Romance-maybe-/humor-maybe-/drama/action/and many other
> 
> Piairing : Matt FemMello  
> FemMello Matt
> 
> Warn : Miss typo, abal-abal, GaJe, etc
> 
> Happy reading minna~
> 
> \\(^O^)/

Sesosok perempuan berjubah panjang hitam tengah berjalan di sebuah lorong yang gelap dan lembab dengan langkah yang tertatih-tatih sambil memegangi lengannya yang terluka parah. Bila diperhatikan, bukan hanya lengannya saja yang mengalami luka parah, tetapi hampir sekujur tubuhnya mengalami luka yang cukup serius.

Pandangan mata perempuan itu mulai mengabur. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari dahinya manandakan bahwa ia sekarang sedang menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, tapi tampaknya rasa sakit dan pandangan yang mengabur itu tidak memenyurutkan langkah kakinya. Ia masih tetap berjalan walaupun harus memegang dinding agar dia tidak terjatuh. 

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara langkah kaki yang cepat, sepertinya pemilik langkah kaki itu sedang berlari.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang sedang terjadi disini?!" suara bariton itu terdengar samar-samar dari telinga Sang Perempuan. Sang Perempuan yang sedang menunduk dan mengambil napas itu berusaha menoleh ke arah si pemilik suara bariton tersebut. Tetapi nampaknya percuma, karena pandangannya sudah benar-benar mengabur dan tiba-tiba semuanya menggelap. Samar-samar Sang Perempuan masih dapat mendengar suara tersebut memanggil-mangil dirinya, "Nona! Hei sadarlah! Non..." dan suara itu lenyap tidak terdengar lagi.

. 

.

.

Matahari telah bersinar terang pagi itu. Di sebuah _apartement_ yang tidak bisa di katakan sederhana mengingat luas dan banyaknya perabotan mahal yang berada di dalamnya, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut marah tangah memandang seorang perempuan yang kini sedang terbaring dikasurnya. Pemuda itu memandang puas terhadap 'hasil karya'nya disekujur tubuh sang perempuan. Ya, perban disana-sini menandakan betapa banyaknya luka yang didapat oleh perempuan itu. 

"Ngh.." terdangar erangan yang berasal dari Perempuan yang di tolongnya tadi malam.

 

**\- Flashback -**

 

Tidak bisanya pemuda itu berjalan kaki menuju supermarket yang terbilang cukup dekat dari _apartement_ nya itu. Entah ada angin apa yang menyebabkan pemuda itu berjalan kaki pada malam itu. padahal biasanya dia akan mengendarai mobil camaro merah kesayangannya daripada harus berjalan kaki walau tempat yang ia tuju hanya berjarak 100 meter. Manja? Mungkin. Tapi itulah kebiasaanya.

Dia berjalan santai sambil sesekali bersiul-siul untuk menguranngi rasa dingin yang dia rasakan saat itu. Sepertinya sekarang akan memasuki musim dingin, itulah sebabnya udara menjadi lebih dingin dari pada biasanya.

Pemuda itu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket tebal yang ia gunakan. Saat itu tak sengaja matanya menangkap sesosok perempuan yang mengenakan jubah panjang berwarna hitam sedang berjalan terseok sambil memegangi dinding. Si pemuda bisa saja berpura-pura tidak melihat Sang Perempuan jika saja tubuh perempuan itu tidak terluka parah.

Dangan langkah cepat, Sang Pemuda menghampiri si perempuan. "Ya Tuhan! Apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?!" Ucap pemuda itu panik. Kemudia ia menatap perampuan itu. Sekejap ia tertegun melihat mata hitam kelam perempuan itu. Mata yang begitu gelap, seperti mampu menghisap apapun yang tercermin padannya. Tetapi pemuda itu segera tersadar dari keterpesonaannya pada mata si perempuan begitu perempuan itu tampak akan kehilangan kesadaran, "Hei Nona! Sadarlah! Nona!"

 Karena tak kunjung membuka mata, akhirnya si pemuda membawa Sang Perempuan menuju _apartement_ nya dan melupakan tujuan awalnya –pergi ke supermarket.

Sesampainya di _apartement_ , pemuda itu segera membaringkan sang perempuan di atas kasur miliknya dan segera membasuh luka-luka serta membebat luka-lukanya dangan perban. Setelah di rasa cukup, pemuda itu mengambil selimut cadangan di dalam lemari dan mengambil bantal lalu beranjak keluar kamar untuk tidur di kamar tamu.

 

 - **Flashback End-**

 

Erangan yang terdengar dari si perempuan segera menyadarkan si pemuda dari kegiatannya menatap perempuan tersebut.

Perlahan-lahan, tirai mata perempuan itu membuka dan menampakkan mata hitam kelam yang membuat si pemuda terpesona. 

Perempuan itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, membiasakan matanya dengan matahari yang mengenai wajahnya. Setelah tersadar sepenuhnya, perempuan itu mendapati seorang pemuda tinggi, berambut merah, yang memiliki kulit putih pucat dan bermata coklat berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kyaaaaaaa... " teriak perempuan itu karena kaget.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Dan..." mata _onyx_ -nya mengamati sekelilingnya, "Dimana ini?" lajut si perempuan dengan pertanyaan yang beruntun.

Perempuan yang memiliki mata berwarna _onyx_ , berambut blonde dan kulit putih itu segera merapatkan kakinya di depan dada dan bersikap awas sambil melirik ke arah si pemuda.

Si pemuda tampak menghela nafas dan berkata, "Tadi malam aku menemukanmu berjalan terseok dengan luka di sekujur tubuhmu saat aku mau pergi ke supermarket." Jelasnya.

Kemudian si perempuan tersadar dengan keadaan lengannya yang kini terbalut perban dengan sedikit noda darah di sana dan beberapa luka lainnya di kaki serta wajahnya. Perempuan itu lantas tersenyum canggung, "Hehehehehehe... maaf. Terimakasih atas perbannya emm..."

"Mail Jeevas. Emmm... panggil aku Matt Dan... namamu?" kata pemuda yang bernama Matt itu sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah si perempuan. "Terimakasih atas perbannya, Matt. panggil saja aku..." kata si perempuan itu, "Mello." Lanjutnya sambil membalas uluran tangan pemuda yang bernama Matt itu.

"Baiklah Mello, apa yang terjadi padamu tadi malam?" tanya Matt _to the point_. 

"Eh? Err... aku... " kata Mello dengan ragu-ragu. Tiba-tiba "Kryuuuukkkk" terdengar bunyi perut yang berasal dari Mello. Dalam sekejab suasana berubah sunyi.

 "... hehehehehehe. Sepertinya aku lapar." Kata Mello sambil manggaruk kepala bagian belakanganya yang tidak gatal.

"Kebetulan aku sudah memasak tadi. Mau makan di sini atau ke ruang makan?" tawar Matt. 

"Ruang makan saja. Aku tak mau terlihat sangat sakit. Hahahahaha" Jawab Mello.

Dengan tertatih Mello berjalan ke ruang makan dengan bantuan Matt.

"Sepi sekali di sini." Kata Mello begitu ia sudah duduk berhadapan dengan Matt. "Aku tinggal sendiri di sini." Jawab Matt santai.

"Orangtuamu mana? Kulihat kau seumuran denganku, bagaimana kau bisa tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Mello penasaran.

"Mereka berada dirumah mereka, tentu saja." Jawab Matt sambil menaruh semangkuk sup jamur di hadapan Mello.

"Ohh..." jawab Mello sambil menganggukan kepala karena tidak tahu mau merespon apa lagi.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kenapa tadi malam kau terluka parah?" Tanya Mello sambil menyendokan sup jamur ke mulutnya.

"Itu... emmm... aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Mello santai sambil menaikkan bahunya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tidak tahu? Kau bisa melaporkannya ke polisi, asalkau tahu." Tanya Matt heran.

"Aku tidak begitu ingat bagaimana aku bisa mendapati luka-luka seperti ini karena pada waktu itu aku sedang tak sadarkan diri. Begitu sadar, aku sudah seperti ini." Terangnya. "Tidak usah. Aku tidak mau memperpanjang masalahnya." lanjut Mello sambil lalu dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Kau aneh." Kata Matt dengan jujur.

Mello hanya diam tidak terlihat seperti akan menyanggah pernyataan Matt. Mello hanya menghabiskan makanannya.

Karena Matt marasa tidak ada gunannya membicarakan hal itu ke Mello. Mattpun menyerah. "Ngomong-ngomong, bolehkah aku tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu? Kuharap boleh karena aku takut pulang sekarang. Aku takut membuat orangtuaku khawatir." Tanya Mello seperti bukan pertanyaan melainkan permohonan. "Dan tenang saja, aku tak akan merepotkanmu." Lanjutnya.

Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, akhirnya Matt menjawab, "Selama tidak merepotkanku kurasa tidak masalah. Kau bisa menepati kamar di sana jika kau mau." Kata Matt sambil menunjukkan kamar tamu yang tadi malam ia tempati.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih." Kata Mello sambil tersenyum senang.

"Bukan masalah. Ngomong-ngomog kau bilang kalau kau seumuran denganku. Kau sekolah dimana?" Tanya Matt.

"Aku sudah tidak sekolah lagi kok."

"Wow, diusia 17 tahun kau sudah tamat sekolah? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Matt sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. 

Mello menyandarkan bahunya disandaran kursi sambil melipat tangan di depan dada, "Aku _homeschooling_ dan menamatkan studiku hingga sekolah menengah atas pada saat usiaku 15 tahun. Kemudian melanjutkan ke Hardvard University dan sekarang aku hanya tinggal menunggu kelulusan." Jelasnya.

Matt bengong, "Wow! Itu hebat, kau tahu." 

" _Yeah_! Kurasa juga begitu." Kata Mello sambil mencoba berdiri, berniat kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

Pandangan Mello sejenak mengabur dan nyaris oleng kalau saja Matt tidak segera menangkap lengan Mello yang tidak di perban.

"Fiuuhhhh... hampir saja." kata Matt sambil mengambil napas lega.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat supaya kau cepat sembuh." Lanjut Matt

"Kau berbicara seperti ibu-ibu saja, kau tahu?" kata Mello sambil tertawa renyah dan dibalas tertawa pula oleh Matt.

Mello berusaha melepaskan diri dari tangan Matt yang sedang menahan lengannya. "Ayo, aku bantu kau ke kamar." Ajak Matt padanya.

"Tidak terimakasih. Kurasa berjalan dari ruang makan ke kamar tamu itu tidak terlalu sulit untukku." Tolak Mello.

Matt memandangnya dengan tatapan aku-tak-mau-kau-tiba-tiba-pingsan. Lalu Mello mendengus melihat tatapan Matt dan mengatakan, "Ayolah, jangan tatap aku seolah-olah berjalan dari sini ke kamar tamu itu berjarak 100 km. Aku yakin aku bisa." Kata Mello sambil melepaskan lengannya dari tangan Matt.

Dengan terpaksa Matt mambiarkannya jalan tertatih-tatih menuju kamar tamu yang dimaksud tadi.

Matt memperhatikan punggungnya yang perlahan menghilang dari balik pintu kamar.

'Kenapa dia tidak berniat melaporkan kejadian tadi malam? Bukankah orang pada umumnya akan melaporkan tindak kejahatan yang melibatkan keselamatan nyawa mereka?

Ha-ah banyak sekali "kenapa-kenapa" yang berseliweran di pikiran Matt.

'Dari pada pusing, lebih baik aku membersihkan meja makan.' Kata Matt dalam hati mambawa mangkuk dan gelas yang mereka pakai tadi ke mesin cuci piring.

.

.

.

**-Dalam Kamar Tamu-**

 

 _Handphone_ Mello bergetar di dalam sakunya. Mello lantas mengambil _handphone_ tersebut dan melihat layarnya dan segera mengangkat teleponnya.

'Bagaimana?' terdengar suara bass dari seberang sana. 

" _Mission Clear, Sir_." Jawab Mello dengan nada dingin. Beda sekali dengan nada bicara yang dia pakai sewaktu berbicara dengan Matt.

'Hahahaha... _Good job_. Apa kau yakin tidak ada yang melihat?' tanya orang itu.

Sejenak Mello terdiam, kemudian dia menjawab tanpa mangurangi nada dinginnya, "Tidak. Mereka semua sudah kubunuh. Tidak ada saksi mata."

'Baiklah aku percaya padamu, Mihael. Uangnya akan aku transfer padamu pagi ini.' Kata si Penelepon.

Tanpa menunggu si Penelepon melanjutkan kata-katanya, Mello segera mematikan _handphone_ nya dan berjalan menuju kasur. Mello menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur tanpa memikirkan keadaan tubuhnya yang terasa sakit. Kemudian Mello menutup matanya dan beberapa menit kemudian, dia pun tertidur.

.

.

.

Matt terbangun dari tidurnya. Dilihatnya jam digital yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya, pukul 06.30 am. Ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Matt keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Matt mematut dirinya di hadapan cermin. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia beranjak menuju ruang makan dan menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk dirinya dan Mello. Penghuni baru _apartement_ nya.

Sejujurnya Matt tidak suka jika daerah teritorial - _apartement_ \- nya dimasuki oleh orang yang tidak ia kenali, bahkan untuk orang-orang yang telah lama ia kenali saja jarang ia persilahkan masuk ke teritorialnya. tetapi entah kenapa dia malah mempersilahkan seorang perempuan yang bahkan baru kemarin malam dia temui untuk menginap di _apartement_ nya? Karena kasihan, Mungkin?

Begitu sampai di dapur, Matt kaget dengan sesosok perempuan sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

Dia melihat perempuan itu –Mello- sedang membuat susu hangat. Pandangan Matt beralih ke arah meja makan. Disana udah tersusun roti panggang dan selai yang berada tak jauh dari roti. Kemudian beralih lagi menatap Mello.

Mello berbalik dan membawa dua gelas susu hangat di tangannya.

"Ya Tuhan! Kau membuatku kaget!!" pekik Mello sewaktu melihat Matt. "Kau berjalan seperti hantu, kau tau? Tidak ada suara sedikitpun." Sungut Mello sambil meletakkan gelas yang berada di kedua tangannya ke atas meja makan dan segera mengambil tempat duduk.

"Siapa suruh kau terlalu serius? Aku 'kan tidak bermaksud untuk mengagetkanmu." Jawab Matt sambil duduk berhadapan dengan Mello.

"..."

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan membuatkanku sarapan seperti ini. Kupikir kau masih bergelung di dalam selimut." Kata Matt terus terang.

"Aku bukan perempuan pemalas seperti yang kau kira." Kata Mello sambil menggembungkan pipi chubby-nya. "Lagipula, aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan merepotkanmu, bukan?" lanjutnya dengan sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah baiklah."

Kemudian mereka melanjukan makan paginya dalam diam.

Setelah selesai makan, Mello meletakkan piring dan gelas kotor yang mereka gunakan tadi ke mesin cuci piring. Kemudian berjalan menuju sofa ruang TV.

" _Thank’s_  atas makanannya." Kata Matt sambil berdiri dari meja makan. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Kata Matt sambil mengambil kunci mobil _Camaro_ merahnya.

"..."

"Tolong jaga rumah." Kata Matt setelah membuka pintu _apartement_ nya. "Dan oh iya, jangan sentuh kamarku." Sambungnya sambil tersenyum usil.

"Aku takkan sudi memasuki kamarmu itu." jawab Mello sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari TV kearah Matt dan memeletkan lidahnya.

"Sudah, pergi sana." Usir Mello.                                                                      

"Kenapa kau malah mengusirku dari _apartement_ ku sendiri?" kata Matt sewot dan hanya dibalas tawa oleh Mello.

Matt tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu akrab dengan Mello, padahal mereka baru tadi malam bertemu. Dan Matt yakin kalau Mello itu adalah tipe orang yang baik dan gampang akrab dengan orang yang bahkan baru ia kenal.

.

. 

.

Mello memasang wajah bosan sambil menukar channel TV secara sembarangan karena tidak ada acara yang menarik baginya.

Jam di dinding telah menunjukkan pukul 03.00 pm dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau Matt akan pulang. 'Ha-ah, bosan sekali.' Kata Mello dalam hati.

Sebuah getaran konstan yang berasal dari _handphone_ Mello mengalihkan perhatiannya. ' _new e-mail_ ' tertulis di layar _handphone_ Mello. Dengan segera, Mello langsung membuka pesan itu.

' _New target, huh?_ ' Katanya dalam hati.

'Siapa lagi kali ini?' tanya Mello dalam hati sambil membaca profil seorang laki-laki.

Sebuah _e-mail_ bertuliskan data seseorang tertera jelas dilayar _handphone_ Mello lengkap dengan foto 'calon korban'nya kali ini.

Tak lama kemudian Mello bergegas ke dapur dan memasakkan beberapa makanan dan meletakkannya di dalam lemari pendingin. Mello menggambil secarik kertas memo dan menuliskan beberapa rentet kata dan melekatkannya di kulkas.

 

**"Aku pulang. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan makan siang (atau malam?) untukmu di lemari es _and See u soon._**

**Mello"**

To be Continued


	2. Case Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jangan berpikiran macam-macam! Aku menemukannya sedang terluka parah ketika aku pergi ke supermarket." | "Sampaikan maafku pada Tuhan." | mayat seorang ibu rumah tangga yang tengah memeluk erat mayat lainnya, seorang perempuan yang lebih kecil berumur sekitar 5-6 tahun. Mayat yang sepertinya adalah Sang Ibu tewas mengenaskan dengan luka tusukan disekujur tubuhnya, dan beberapa lebam diwajahnya. Sedangkan perempuan yang lebih kecil yang sepertinya adalah anak Sang Ibu tewas dengan tembakan tepat di jantungnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death Note © Tsugumi-san sama Takeshi-san tolong berikan detnotnya padakuuuuu... *puupy eyes. *dilempar Om TO kuadrat ke laut.
> 
> Asesino © AnnonymousCrack
> 
> Romance-maybe-/humor-maybe-/drama/action/and many other
> 
> Piairing : Matt X FemMello  
> FemMello X Matt
> 
> Warn : Miss typo, abal-abal, GaJeness, OOCness, dan terakhir NGEness" XD

Sebuah mobil  _camaro_  merah memasuki areal parkiran sebuah sekolah terkenal di daerah Inggris, Westminister School. Mobil itu melambat setelah mendapatkan tempat parkir yang pas, selang beberapa menit kemudian keluarlah seorang pemuda tampan dengan tinggi yang ideal, dan kulit yang berwarna putih bersih.

Pemuda itu –Matt- berjalan dengan santai menuju gedung sekolahnya sambil merapatkan  _vest_  bermotif  _stripes_  yang dikenakannya.

Sesampainya di dalam gedung sekolah, sebuah bisikan terdengar di telinga Matt.

"Bukankah itu Matt?" Bisik seorang perempuan yang baru saja dilewati oleh Matt.

"Eh? Iya benar! Itu Matt! Matttt...!"

"Kyaaaa... Matt..."

"Kau selalu keren..."

"Aku mencintaimu..." kata sejumlah  _fansgirl_ nya mengheboh. Dan tentu saja, Matt tidak memperdulikan teriakkan itu.

Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah earphone yang terpasang di handphonenya dan memasangnya di telinga. 'Berisik sekali mereka.' Ucap Matt dalam hati dan kemudian berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang merangkul bahu Matt dengan semena-mena. Matt melirik ke arah tangan itu dan hendak memaki orang yang dengan berani merangkulnya, jika saja orang itu bukan sahabat baiknya.

"KYAAAA... MAAATTTTT...AKU MENCINTAIMUUUU..." kata orang itu sambil menirukan salah satu gaya  _fansgirl_ nya Matt. "AKU RELA MATI DEMI DIRIMUUUUU..." lanjut orang itu lagi.

Matt hanya menatap orang itu dengan tatapan seolah-olah berkata kau-norak-dan-jangan-terlalu-berlebihan.

"Hahahahahahaha... tidak baik memasang wajah seperti itu pagi-pagi. Nanti seluruh  _fansgirl_ mu kabur." Kata orang tersebut.

"Mereka bisa membuatku gila, kau tahu!" Kata Matt frustasi. "Setiap pagi aku selalu mendapatkan 'sambutan' seperti ini." Lanjutnya.

Matt adalah seorang pemuda yang paling dipuja oleh seluruh penghuni(?) disekolah ini. Terdengar berlebihan? Kurasa tidak mengingat nilainya yang selalu sempurna baik dibidang akademis maupun non-akademis, orangtua yang sangat kaya yang bahkan menurut kabar yang beredar, kekayaan mereka tidak akan habis tujuh turunan, serta tampang yang sangat tampan. Tidak heran bukan?

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, kurasa." Kata sahabatnya itu.

"Kau bilang ini tidak berlebihan?" kata Matt sambil menunjukkan lokernya yang penuh dengan surat cinta dari para penggemarnya. "Oh, ayolah Nic!" kata Matt sambil menyodorkan lima buah surat cinta kepada Nicholas –sahabat Matt-. "Kau mau?" Tawar Matt sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak jika itu tidak ditujukan padaku." Kata Nicholas sambil memasuki kelas dan menduduki tempat duduknya kemudian disusul oleh Matt. "Mau aku beritahu bagaimana cara agar  _fansgil_ mu pergi?" Lanjutnya dengan senyuman yang mencurigakan.

"Apa?" Tanya Matt penasaran.

"Jadilah bodoh dan miskin seketika." Kata Nicholas sambil tertawa lebar.

"Dan kemudian kau merebut posisi nomor satu? Tidak terimakasih." Jawab Matt sambil memukul pelan bahu sahabatnya.

Nicholas Michael, seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut  _silver_ , berkulit coklat dan bermata hitam ini adalah sahabat baiknya Matt. Mereka bersahabat ketika mereka masih di Taman Kanak-kanak dan mereka selalu satu sekolah hingga saat ini.

Nicholas juga termasuk murid terpintar di sekolah, nilainya dengan Matt hanya berbeda beberapa angka dibelakang koma. Mereka selalu bersaing agar menduduki posisi pertama dan tentu saja selalu Matt yang menang. Sebenarnya Matt tahu jika Nicholas memiliki kecerdasan yang setara dengannya, tetapi Nicholas selalu mengalah pada Matt dengan alasan dia tidak menganggap berada di posisi puncak itu merupakan suatu kepuasan. Aneh? Memang.

Mengenai kekayaan? Sama saja. Tidak ada yang lebih unggul dan tidak ada yang dibawah. Mereka setara. Seperti dua buah garis yang ditarik lurus secara horizontal bersamaan.

"Hahahahahahahaha..." Mereka berdua saling mentertawai kelemahan masing-masing. Matt yang mentertawakan Nicholas yang tak pernah mau mengalahkannya, dan Nicholas yang mentertawakan Matt karena sering mendapatkan 'sapaan manis' dari para  _fansgirl_ nya.

"Cari pacar sana! Aku yakin mereka takkan mengganggumu lagi." Saran Nicholas.

"Aku bukan _playboy_ sepertimu yang gampang mencari pasangan kemudian memutuskan mereka jika kau sudah bosan." Kata Matt sambil menoleh kearah jendela disebelahnya.

Yap! Itulah sifat buruk Nicholas. Ia seorang  _playboy_. Tetapi Nicholas tetap di puja banyak siswi walaupun tak sebanyak Matt. Percaya atau tidak, Matt belum pernah pacaran sekalipun, berbeda sekali dengan Nicholas yang sudah entah berapa kali pacaran.

"Aku hanya takut kau nanti akan mendapat balasan." Kata Matt masih menatap jendela.

"..."

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong soal perempuan. Tadi malam ada seorang perampuan yang sekarang sedang menginap di _apartement_ ku." Kata Matt mengalihkan tatapannya dari jendela ke arah Nicholas.

"Wow! Wow! Wow! Tunggu dulu. Aku tak tahu ternyata kau bisa senekat itu. Aku saja harus melakukan pendekatan setidaknya satu minggu sebelum aku bisa membawanya ke rumah." Kata Nicholas memandang ke arah Matt dengan tatapan kaget.

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam! Aku menemukannya sedang terluka parah ketika aku pergi ke supermarket." Terang Matt sambil menatap Nicholas dengan tatapan bosan.

"Eh? Kenapa dia bisa terluka?" Tanya Nicholas heran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Dia juga tidak mengatakannya padaku. Dan dia juga menolak melaporkan kejadian itu ke polisi dengan alasan dia tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah dan juga ia tidak tahu kenapa ia mendapatkan luka-luka seperti itu." Jawab Matt jujur.

"Perempuan yang aneh." Kata Nicholas sambil memegang dagunya. "Siapa namanya?" Tanyanya.

"Mello." Jawab Matt singkat.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Naicholas tidak yakin. "Tidak ada mana keluarganya?" lanjutnya.

"Tidak. Hanya itu yang dia katakan. Tanpa memberitahukan nama keluarganya." Jawab Matt sambil mengangkat bahu dan menyandarkannya di sandaran kursi.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Nicholas tampak ragu.

"Dia di... _apartement_ ku." Jawab Matt ragu seolah baru menyadari satu hal.

"Dan kau membiarkannya di dalam _apartement_ mu padahal kalian baru bertemu?" Kata Nicholas tidak percaya. "Astaga, Matt! Kau gila! Bagaimana jika dia orang jahat dan ingin merampok atau meledakkan _apartement_ mu?" Lanjutnya.

"Eh? Aku lupa hal itu." Jawab Matt dengan tampang  _innocent_ -nya.

Matt melupakan hal itu karena dirinya merasa nyaman saat berbicara dengan Mello. Jika di pikir-pikir lagi, seharusnya Matt tidak mengizinkan orang asing untuk menginap di _apartement_ nya. Bagaimana kalau orang itu berniat jahat dan berusaha untuk membunuhnya?

Oh tampaknya Matt yang dijuluki siswa terpintar se-antero sekolah bisa juga tidak menyadari hal yang sesederhana itu.

"Kurasa tidak. Dari yang kulihat, sepertinya Mello orang yang baik-baik saja." Kata Matt.

"'Kurasa'? Apakah kau sudah membuktikannya?" Kata Nicholas sambil tersenyum menyindir.

Merasa disindir, Matt lantas menatap sahabatnya itu, "Hei! Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu!" Katanya sambil mengambil buku teks dari dalam tasnya. "Sesaat aku langah karena terlalu nyaman saat berbicara dengannya." Kata Matt berusaha membela diri. "Semoga saja tidak ada apapun yang hilang atau hancur dari _apartement_ ku." Do'anya.

"Semoga saja begitu." Kata Nicholas sambil membuka buku teks yang sedari tadi telah terpampang manis dihadapannya.

Tak lama kemudian, belpun berbunyi menandakan saatnya berkutat dengan berbagai macam soal, rumus dan menghadapi guru yang siap sedia meneriaki telinga kalian jika kalian berisik dan mengganggu kelas.

.

.

.

**TENG TONG TENG TONG** (sfx: bel)

Bel berbunyi menandakan kegiatan yang membosankan dan memakan waktu itu akhirnya selesai. Terdengar desahan suka cita yang berasal dari seluruh penghuni kelas. Murid-murid yang senang karena mereka akan pulang ke rumah masing-masing, guru yang senang karena akan terbebas dari acara meneriaki siswanya yang berisik dan penghuni 'lain' yang senang karena sekarang giliran mereka yang akan menempati kelas selagi kosong.

" _Ok, Time is up. Thanks for your attentton. Good afternoon._ " Kata seorang guru yang sedang merapikan setumpuk buku diatas mejanya.

" _Good afternoon, Sir._ " Koor murid-murid.

Saat hendak keluar dari kelas guru itu memanggil seseorang, "Matt,  _can you help me to prepare our practice tomorrow_?" tanyanya pada Matt.

"Ah?" Matt melihat jam tangan Hublotmerah kesayangannya. 'Sepertinya aku akan pulang telat hari ini.' Katanya dalam hati begitu waktu tengah menunjukkan jan 14.00. "Emm...  _Yes, Sir_."

Mengetahui gerak-gerik Matt yang mencurigakan, guru itu kembali bertanya, " _Are you busy_?". Dan hanya dibalas gelangan oleh Matt.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Silahkan langsung ke ruang praktikum." Titah Sang Guru.

Matt mengangguk dan membereskan meja, kemudian memasukkan peralatan menulisnya ke dalam tas.

"Matt, aku harus segera pulang. Ibuku akan pulang hari ini dan aku harus menjemputnya jika tidak aku bisa kena omel." Kata Nicholas. "Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nic. Kurasa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa di _apartement_ jika aku pulang terlambat." Harap Matt sambil ber-ehehe ria sambil mengingat kecerobohannya karena membiarkan orang asing untuk tinggal di _apartement_ nya.

"Yeah. Semoga saja." Kemudian Nicholas menepuk bahu Matt dan berlalu pergi.

Matt menghela napas dan kemudian berjalan menuju laboratorium yang akan dipakai kelasnya besok.

 

Skip time~

 

" _Thank you_ , Matt. Sekarang kamu boleh pulang." Kata Sang Guru ketika dia merasa persiapan untuk praktikum besok telah cukup.

" _You are welcome, Sir_." Jawab Matt sambil tersenyum sopan dan segera beranjak menuju parkiran.

Dan seperti biasa, Matt mendengar 'sapaan manis' dari para  _fansclub_ nya. 'Padahal sudah sesore ini. Tapi kenapa mereka masih ada disini. Menyebalkan sekali.' Kata Matt dalam hati.

Matt langsung menuju mobilnya dan segera tancap gas menuju _apartement_ nya.

 

Skip time again~

 

"Aku pulang." Ucap Matt ketika sampai di _apartement_ nya.

Karena merasa tidak ada sambutan, Matt segera memasuki rumahnya dan langsung mengecek barang-barangnya. Tidak ada satu apapun yang hilang dari _apartement_ nya. Apartementnya tetap rapi seperti saat Matt meninggalkannya malahan sekarang apartementnya tambah bersih dan mengkilap. Hilang sudah kecurigaan Matt terhadap Mello.

'Seperti dugaanku. Mello bukan orang yang jahat.' Kata Matt tersenyum.

Merasa ada yang janggal, Matt memanggil seseorang yang diyakininya masih berada di _apartement_ nya. Mello.

"Mello, dimana kau?" Tanya Matt setengah berteriak.

Karena tak kunjung mendapatkan balasan, akhirnya Matt memutuskan untuk mencari Mello di dapur. Tetapi yang didapati Matt bukan seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut  _blonde_  dan bermata _onyx_ , melainkan hanya secarik kertas memo yang dilekatkan di lemari pendinginnya.

 

" _ **Aku pulang. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan makan siang (atau malam?) untukmu di lemari pendingin and see u soon.**_

_**Mello"** _

 

Matt memeriksa kulkasnya. Disana terdapat  _lasagna_ , sup jamur dan  _salad._

Matt tersenyum tanpa ia sadari. Merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah menuduhkan yang tidak-tidak pada Mello.

Kemudian Matt segera memanaskan makanan yang telah dibuatkan oleh Mello. Tentu saja setelah memastikan makanan itu tidak teracuni. Hei, waspada tidak ada salahnya 'kan?

.

.

.

**-Di suatu tempat di London-**

Sebuah rumah mewah bergaya kastil di Eropa, terdengar suara rintihan yang sangat menyayat hati jika mendengarnya. Mayat bergelimpangan di sepanjang koridor yang menghubungkan ruangan satu dengan ruangan lain.

Kondisi mayat yang rata-rata mengenakan pakaian layaknya bodyguard sangat mengenaskan dengan luka seperti ditembak tepat ditengah kepala, leher yang nyaris putus, badan yang terbelah menjadi dua bagian dan masih banyak lagi. Lantai rumah yang semula bersih dan kering sudah becek dengan cairan yang berwarna merah dan berbau anyir dan beberapa potongan daging yang berceceran dilantai.

Bagian yang paling memilukan adalah di dalam ruangan yang sepertinya itu adalah ruangan kerja pribadi pemilik rumah.

Disana terdapat dua mayat perempuan. Mayat yang pertama sepertinya adalah mayat seorang ibu rumah tangga yang tengah memeluk erat mayat lainnya, seorang perempuan yang lebih kecil berumur sekitar 5-6 tahun. Mayat yang sepertinya adalah Sang Ibu tewas mengenaskan dengan luka tusukan disekujur tubuhnya, dan beberapa lebam diwajahnya. Sedangkan perempuan yang lebih kecil yang sepertinya adalah anak Sang Ibu tewas dengan tembakan tepat di jantungnya.

Dan oh, seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang sepertinya adalah kepala keluarga disini yang ternyata masih hidup walaupun kondisinya mengenaskan.

"Am...Ampun..." sebuah suara terdengar seperti merintih kesakitan, memohon ampun pada seseorang yang tidak dia kenali. "Kum...Kumohon ja... jangan bunuh aku." Lanjut pemilik suara itu.

Sebuah senjata api revolver berkaliber 22 teracung di depan hidungnya sedangkan ditangan sebelah kanan si Pengacung senjata terdapat Katana yang sudah berlumuran darah. Sekujur tubuh pemuda itu penuh dengan luka. Kakinya yang seperti tersayat benda tajam, wajah yang penuh dengan darah dan luka serta perut yang sudah nyaris sobek memperlihatkan suatu gumpalan yang berwarna merah seperti daging.

"Dengan keadaan seperti ini, tidak kubunuh saja kau pasti akan mati perlahan-lahan." sebuah suara yang dingin, sangat dingin malah, melebihi dinginnya cuaca diluar yang sedang turun salju.

"Si...siapa kau? Kenapa kau mengincar nyawaku?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

"Aku? Aku hanyalah orang yang diutus oleh malaikat maut untuk menjemput nyawamu." Kata suara itu dingin.

"Ka...kau...! Apa maumu?" Kata suara laki-laki paruh baya itu setengah membentak.

Dan...

**DOOORRR DOORR DOOORR**

Tiga buah peluru telah bersarang di jantung, paru-paru dan kepala laki-laki itu.

"Sampaikan maafku pada Tuhan." Kata suara itu pelan yang ternyata adalah suara seorang perempuan. Kemudian perempuan itu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan eksekusi itu.

Perempuan yang memiliki mata  _onyx_  yang sangat kelam, rambut yang tadinya  _blonde_  dan berkulit yang putih yang kini telah ternoda bercak merah yang telah mengering memandang kosong ke arah gelimpangan mayat yang memandang kosong ke langit-langit rumah. Dari mata hitam kelam itu tercermin rasa frustasi, kecewa, dan penyesalan yang mendalam, tetapi segera ditutupnya oleh pandangan dingin yang menusuk. Ya, perempuan itu adalah Mello.

Mello segera menuju toilet yang ditemuinya selama 'pengintaian' di rumah ini, dan membasuh semua bekas dan noda darah yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Mello juga segera mengganti jubah panjang hitamnya dengan  _t-shirt_  berlengan pendek berwarna hitam.

.

.

.

Matt sedang berjalan menuju supermarket karena ada beberapa bahan yang dibutuhkannya untuk praktikum besok. Entah kenapa dua hari ini Matt tidak lagi mengendarai  _camaro_  merah kesayangannya. Bosan? Mungkin saja. Matt mungkin hanya ingin berganti suasana.

Kali ini Matt mengenakan payung plastik bening yang dibelinya tadi sewaktu hendak ke supermarket dan sebuah jaket tebal berwarna coklat. 'Brrrr... dingin sekali hari ini. Sudah memakai jaket setebal ini pun masih terasa dingin.' Kata Matt dalam hati.

Matt sesekali tersenyum pada orang-orang yang ditemuinya di jalan. Entah itu anak-anak, bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu, bahkan pada kakek-kakek yang sedang menyeberangi jalan raya saja ia senyumi. Untung saja sang kakek segera tersadar dari pesona Matt, jika tidak aku yakin kakek itu sudah tertabrak motor yang tengah melintas.

'Rasanya tak ada salahnya jalan kaki. Aku bisa melihat banyak orang.' Kata Matt riang dalam hati.

Matt berjalan dengan tenang hingga melihat bangunan yang sedari tadi ditujunya. Sebelum sampai di supermarket itu, Matt harus melewati lorong yang lumayan sempit dan lembab. Lorong tempat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan perempuan aneh itu. Mello.

Matt tanpa sadar tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu. Dia yang panik karena perempuan itu –Mello- penuh luka, Mello yang pingsan, Mello yang sempat membuat telinganya tuli sementara, dan Mello yang dia kira orang jahat. Mengingat hal itu entah kenapa Matt tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. 'Pertemuan yang menarik, eh?' batin Matt.

Sampailah ia di depan pintu supermaket, Matt segera memasuki supermarket tersebut dan mencari bahan-bahan yang diperlukannya.

Setelah merasa cukup, Matt hendak menuju kasir tetapi otaknya menyuruh Matt untuk pergi ke bagian cokelat dan membeli beberapa coklat untuk penghilang suntuk. Hei, itu benar 'kan? Coklat itu bisa menghilangkan stress, kau tau?

"Coklat...coklat...coklat..." serunya riang. Kemudian memasukkan beberapa potong coklat.

Dari sudut mata, Matt melihat sesosok perempuan mengenakan  _t-shirt_  hitam dan berambut  _blonde_  sedang mengambil coklat. Atau lebih tepatnya merampok coklat. Hei, kau pasti berpikir seperti itu kalau saja kau melihat bagaimana perempuan itu mengambil coklat. Seperti takut kalau coklat-coklat itu akan diambil orang lain.

Dengan iseng Matt menghampiri si perempuan, dan...

 

**DOOORRRR**

 

**To Be Continued**

 

Hehehehehehe... enggak ding, becanda kok.

XD  
*Author di lempar ke jurang

 

**NEXT**

 

Matt bermaksud mengagetkan Mello dengan menepukkan bahunya.

Mello yang sedang mengambil coklat itu langsung terkaget, kemudian tanpa sadar Mello langsung menjatuhkan coklat-coklatnya dan memelintir tangan si Pelaku penepukan bahunya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Matt.

"Adududududuhhh... Ok Mell, aku menyerah.  _It's pain_  ." Rintih Matt.

Mello yang telah tersadar dari kekagetanya segera melepaskan pelintiran itu.

"Astaga Matt! Bisakah kau menegurku dengan cara biasa? Kau sungguh seperti hantu!" sungut Mello menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hahahahahahaha... aww... Maafkan aku Mello. Habisnya kau meraup coklat sebanyak itu. Tanpa sadar aku jadi ingin mengagetkanmu." Kata Matt sambil meluruskan tangannya. "Tapi yang kudapat malah ini." Lanjutnya dengan suara dibuat semenderita mungkin.

"Itu salahmmu sendiri, Mail." Kata Mello sambil memutar matanya. "Dan... maafkan aku. Itu hanya refleks." Kata Mello sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepala bagian belakang yang tidak gatal.

"Yap. _No prob_. Kau pikir hanya pelintiran segini bisa mematahkan tanganku? Hahahaha kurasa tidak." Kata Matt.

Mello hanya mendengus menahan tawa kemudian melanjutkan 'perampokan' coklatnya.

"Hai Mels, aku tidak menyangka masakanmu seenak itu. Kupikir kau tidak bisa masak" Kata Matt mencoba untuk berbasa-basi.

"Aku anggap itu pujian." Jawab Mello.

"Habisnya mukamu itu loh Mels. Lebih mirip tukang parkiran dari pada perempuan yang jago masak." Ok Matt, tampaknya kau harus segera menyiapkan kuburanmu. Kau lihat tampang Mello? Seperti siap melahap orang hidup-hidup. Saranku, lebih baik kau kabur sebe...

"Mail Jeevaaaaassssss..." Kata Mello berteriak dan mengejar Matt yang kini kabur ke kasir. Saranku tepat bukan? Hahahahahaha... XD

Mello segera menghampiri Matt yang hendak membayar belanjaannya. Mello yang tampaknya sudah tidak marah lagi segera menaruh keranjang belanjaannya dimeja kasir. Belakang Matt.

Matt melirik keranjang belanjaan Mello, kemudian berkata, "Kau hanya membeli coklat?" Tanya Matt heran.

"Yup." Jawab Mello riang.

"Kau tidak beli makanan?"

"Itu sudah jadi urusan buttler dirumahku. Aku malas membeli sesuatu kalau itu bukan coklat." Mello memamerkan senyum lima jarinya.

Sejenak Matt terpaku pada senyuman Mello. Kemudian Matt segera mengalihkan pandangannya kemana saja. Asal bukan ke arah Mello, karena Matt takut akan  _nosebleed_  karena senyum Mello.

Mello hanya memasang wajah bingung melihat kelakuan Matt yang menurutnya aneh.

.

.

.

Setelah membayar di kasir, Mello dan Matt segera keluar dari supermarket.

"Rumahmu dimana Mels?"

"Em? Rumahku sekitar 1 jam dari sini." Kata Mello santai sambil memakan coklatnya.

"Wow! Itu cukup, bukan, sangat jauh, kau tahu?" Kata Matt lagi-lagi dibuat heran oleh Mello.

"Itu... Aku sedang mengunjungi rumah temanku yang tinggalnya beberapa blok dari sini." Jawab Mello agak gugup dan hal itu tidak disadari oleh Matt.

"Oohhh." Kata Matt ber-oh ria.

"Baiklah sepertinya aku harus pulang." Kata Mello.

"Aku antar." Kata Matt sambil menggenggam lengan Mello.

Mello menoleh kanan dan kiri Matt, kemudian ia berkata, "Jalan kaki? Apa kau gila?" Kata Mello heran.

Menyadari kebodohannya, Matt hanya ber-ehehe ria dan menggaruk pipinya kemudian berkata, "Kau pulang dengan apa?"

"Bus, kurasa. Jam segini masih ada bus kok." Kata Mello sambil melirik jam tangan Panerai cokelat miliknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku temani kau sampai busnya datang." Tawar Matt. "Bagaimana?" sambungnya.

Setelah berpikir akhirnya Mello berkata, "Baiklah." Dan kemudian berjalan mendahului Matt menuju halte bus.

Suasana menjadi sunyi tiba-tiba. Matt tidak tahan dengan kondisi seperti ini, ia berharap perut Mello akan berbunyi lagi sehingga suasana sunyi ini akan sgera berakhir. Tetapi setelah sekian lama menanti sang perut, ternyata perut itu tidak berbunyi juga. Dan matilah Matt dalam kondisi sunyi begini. Poor you Matt.

Matt memperhatikan wajah Mello lekat-lekat, dilihatnya rambut  _blonde_  yang indah dan sepertinya lembut dan kulit putih seputih susu. Kemudian tak sengaja, Matt melihat ada bercak merah kehitam-hitaman pada bagian ujung rambut Mello.

"Hei Mels, kenapa ini?" Tanya Matt sambil menyodorkan rambut yang terkena bercak merah kehitam-hitaman tadi.

Mello kaget, mukanya tampak pucat seketika. Tetapi pengendalian diri tingkat tinggi milik Mello telah berhasil menyamarkan keterkejutannya. Kemudian dia menjawab, "Itu noda es krim yang aku makan di rumah temanku."

Dan Matt hanya mengangguk tetapi didalam hatinya masih meragukan jawaban Mello. 'Setahuku tidak ada es krim dengan warna seperti ini.' Katanya dalam hati

Dan tak lama setelah itu bus yang sedari tadi di tunggu oleh Mell dan Mattpun datang. Mello menghela napas lega karena untuk sementara dia terbebas dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Matt yang mungkin akan sangat berbahaya untuknya. Ya, sementara.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pulang." Kata Mello sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Bye Matt." Lanjutnya sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Matt. Dan hanya dibalas oleh senyuman oleh Matt.

 

**The Real of "To Be Continued"**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Langsung post chapter selanjutnya  
> :D
> 
> terimakasih udah nyempatin baca fict GaJe saya
> 
>  
> 
> October 2014, Sincerely
> 
>  
> 
> AnnonymousCrack


	3. Case Three

Matt pulang ke apartementnya dalam keadaan senang. Entah kenapa, perasaannya menjadi lebih baik ketika bertemu dengan Mello tadi. Ada perasaan aneh yang timbul, seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu terbang di dalam perutnya begitu ia bertemu dan berbicara dengan Mello. Jangan-jangan Matt jatuh cinta? Oh apa kalian bercanda? Sungguh tidak lucu. Maksudku, hei, mereka baru dua kali bertemu dan Matt sudah ada "rasa" terhadap Mello. Itu jelas tidak mungkin.

Matt menghambur ke sofa yang letaknya di depan TV, kemudian menghidupkan TV. Matt melihat sebuah channel yang sedang menayangkan sebuah film bergendre  _action_.

Tiba-tiba film yang sedang ditonton oleh Matt terpotong oleh sekilas info –berita-. Matt berniat menukar channelnya, tetapi diurungkan niat tersebut begitu mendengar perkataan Sang Reporter,

"Telah terjadi pembunuhan sadis yang terjadi di sebuah rumah pejabat negara yang terletak di Abey Road NW 48." Kata reporter tersebut.

"Diperkirakan dari kondisi mayat, kejadian terjadi sekitar pukul 22.15. Hingga kini, pelaku pembunuhan sadis ini belum diketahui. Tidak adanya saksi mata mempersulit penyelidikan pihak berwenang dan..."

**.**

.

.

Matt terdiam mendengar penuturan reporter barusan. Otaknya cerdasnya langsung memutar kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Kemudian dilihatnya jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 23.45. Aneh rasanya melihat seorang perempuan berkeliaran selarut itu. Dan Matt juga mengingat sesuatu yang sedikit ganjil. Ya, barcak merah kehitam-hitaman yang terlihat dari ujung rambut Mello.

'Warnanya seperti darah yanng telah mengering. Jangan-jangan... Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Kejadiannya 'kan jam 22.15 tadi, jarak dari Abbey Road ke supermarket itu membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu setengah jam, itupun jika ditempuh menggunakan mobil dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam. Hanya perempuan yang berprofesi sebagai pembalap yang berani mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan segitu.' Batin Matt menyangkal.

'Daripada berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, lebih baik aku tidur.' Ucap Matt dalam hati kemudian bergegas menuju kamarnya.

Sekelebat kemungkinan-kemungkinan berseliweran di otak jenius Matt, dan berbagai macam penyangkalan juga bermunculan. Kepalanya pusing saat itu, namun ia tetap memaksakan matanya untuk terpejam. Butuh waktu yang lama sebelum Matt bisa benar-benar tertidur.

.

.

Matahari bersinar redup kali ini. Tipikal cuaca di London, sangat jarang sekali cuaca bisa sangat cerah. Pagi ini Matt bangun dengan tampang kucelnya. Tidur terlalu malam –atau pagi?- itu membuatnya sakit kepala. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang berhasil ia kumpulkan, Matt mencoba beranjak dari tempat tidur. Matt akan lebih memilih beristirahat dan melanjutkan tidur jika saja hari ini bukan hari terakhir sekolah. Ya, musim dingin telah tiba, jadi hal wajar kan kalau sekolah diliburkan, bukan?

Dengan langkah sempoyongan, Matt menuju kamar mandi dan segera membersihkan dirinya. Ia berharap dinginnya air akan membantunya menyegarkan diri.

Setelah dirasa penampilannya cukup rapi, Matt mengambil kunci mobil  _camero_  kesayangannya dan bergegas menuju parkiran. Dilihatnya jam tangan Hublot merahnya, tersisa waktu 10 menit lagi sebelum gerbang sekolah ditutup. Setelah mengumpat pelan, Matt berlari ke arah mobilnya dan tancap gas menuju sekolah.

Jarak dari apartemennya menuju sekolah kira-kira memakan waktu 20 sampai 25 menit jika kecepatan yang dipakai standar –bagi Matt 80 Km/Jam itu termasuk standar-. Tapi kali ini, Matt tidak bisa membawa mobil dengan santai, bisa-bisa ia terlambat. Dan Matt benci terlambat.

Dipacunya mobil merah kesayanganya itu hingga tambus 100 Km/Jam. Rangkaian kata-kata "Manis" ditujukan kepadanya karena beberapa kali menyalip mobil atau motor yang berada di depannya.

Setelah perjuangan melelahkan dalam menaklukan jalanan, Matt akhirnya tiba di sekolah tepat pada waktunya. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Matt berlari menuju kelas. Seperti biasa, para _fansgirls_ nya berteriak memekakan telinga dan seperti biasa pula Matt menghiraukan teriakan itu.

Begitu memasuki kelas, Matt langsung menghambur ke tempat duduknya. Nicholas yang saat itu sedang membaca buku –ntah apa itu judulnya- langsung menutup bukunya dan berkata, "Bagaimana apartementmu? Aman?" Tanya Nicholas tanpa basa basi.

"Kita salah besar jika mencurigai Mello, kau tahu? Tidak ada yang hilang satu apapun dari apartementku. Semakin bersih, malah. Bahkan dia memasakkanku  _lasagna_ , sup jamur dan  _salad_." Terang Matt yang entah kenapa terdengar begitu... semangat?

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Kata Nicholas sambil manggut-manggut. Kemudian terdengar bunyi bel sekolah. "Tumben kau terlambat, Matt. Biasanya kau datang lima menit sebelum bel berbunyi." Kata Nicholas setengah heran.

"Tadi malam aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Kenapa?"

"..."

Percakapan mereka terputus karena guru yang mengajar telah masuk ke kelas. Matt tidak menjawab pertanyaan Nicholas tadi. Ia hanya diam. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa hingga jam pelajaran terakhir.

" _Because of now is winter, I want to inform you that we will free for..._ " Kata seorang guru perempuan.

"Hei, kau dengar itu? kita libur. Kurasa aku akan menghabiskan sebagian waktuku di Paris. Aku ingin berkunjung ke rumah tanteku." Kata Nic bersemangat.

"Kedengarannya bagus. Kurasa aku juga akan menghabiskan waktuku di Jepang. Kudengar dari Mom, Grandma sedang sakit dan dia ingin aku mengunjunginya." Terang Matt

" _And of course, i will give you some homework. You can look it into your e-mail and send back to me._ " Terang Sang Guru. Terdengar desahan kecewa dari beberapa murid. " _And... See you soon._ " Lanjut Sang Guru yang kemudian pergi untuk selama-lama... eh salah ding meninggalkan kelas.

Suasana kelas seketika menjadi riuh. Beberapa murid langsung keluar kelas dengan gembira, tetapi ada juga yang memilih untuk tinggal dikelas dan berbincang dengan teman-teman mereka. Matt masuk ke dalam golongan murid-murid yang langsung pulang minus dengan gembira. Entah kenapa, Matt merasa keputusan untuk mengikuti orang tuanya ke Jepang adalah keputusan yang salah atau lebih tepatnya kurang menyenangkan seperti biasanya. Ia bingung, padahal biasanya, Matt akan dengan senang hati mengunjungi nenek tercintanya di Negara Matahari Terbit itu, tetapi sekarang? Entahlah.

"Hei  _Mattie_ , kenapa kau muram seperti itu?" Kata Nicholas yang sedar tadi mengikuti Matt. "Hari ini kau aneh, kau tahu? Tidak seperti Matt yang biasanya."

"Entahlah Nic, kurasa aku hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri."

"Kau tau, kau bisa cerita apa saja denganku. Aku akan dengan sangat senang hati mendengarkannya." Kata Nicholas sambil menepuk bahu Matt pelan dan tersenyum manis.

Matt membalas senyum Nicholas dengan tak kalah manisnya, sampai-sampai ada beberapa siswi yang mengalami anemia akut karena mengalami  _nosebleed_  akut. " _Thank's Brat._ "

" _Ok Then, see ya Matt."_  Nicholas mengemudikan  _lamborghini gallardonya_  keluar dari areal pemakaman...eh? *Di bejek*

Matt memandangi mobil Nicholas yang perlahan hilang dari pandangannya. Kemudian Matt membawa mobilnya keluar dari sekolah.

.

.

Matt sampai ke apartementnya dan mendapati sepasang... bukan... dua pasang sepatu. Yang satu sepertinya milik seorang perempuan dan yang satunya lagi milik seorang laki-laki.

Matt mengenali dua pasang sepatu itu. Ya, itu adalah sepatu-sepatu milik orangtuanya. ' _Mom and Dad in here?_ ' Kata Matt dalam hati. Dengan segera Matt memasuki ruang apartementnya.

"Oh? Hai  _Mattie_." Sapa seorang perempuan paruh baya berperawakan lembut yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah, serupa dengan Matt sambil tersenyum menyambut anak sematawayangnya itu.

" _Mom? Dad? How come?_ " Tanya Matt setelah melepaskan jaket yang ia kenakan dan menaruhnya ke gantungan jaket.

"Baru saja. Kau sudah berkemas-kemas? Kita akan berangkat dua jam lagi." Kata Sang Kepala Keluarga.

" _Not yet_ ,  _Dad_." Jawab Matt santai.

"Segeralah bersiap-siap. Kita akan ke bandara bersama-sama." Kemudian Sang Ayah pun pergi

Matt berjalan ke arah dapur dan mengambil botol  _orange juice_  dan meminumnya langsung dari botol. Sang Ibu yang melihat kebiasaan Matt tersebut langsung berkata, "Dear, gunakanlah gelasmu." Dan hanya dibalas "Repot, Mom. Begini lebih praktis." Oleh Matt disertai oleh cengiran khasnya yang selama ini tidak pernah diperlihatkannya kecuali didepan Nicholas dan orangtuanya tentu saja.

Matt berjalan ke arah kamarnya, diikuti oleh ibunya. "Perlu bantuan,  _Matty_?" Tannya Sang Ibu.

Mendengar pertanyaan ibunya, Matt memutar bola mata dan kemudian mejawab, "Oh Mom, anakmu ini sudah besar. Kurasa berkemas-kemasadalah hal yang gampang." Kemudian ia mengeluarkan kopornya. Bersiap untuk berkemas-kemas.

 

**-Disuatu tempat di London-**

 

**TRING TRING TRIIINGGG...** (sfx: bunyi telepon masuk)

 

" _I have new job for you. But you must go to Japan before take that job."_ Sebuah suara wanita terdengar dari seberang sana.

" _Who?"_ Jawab suara perempuan lain. Mello.

"Kenapa harus terburu-buru, Mihael?" Kata wanita itu sambil mendengus tertawa. "Nikmati saja jalan-jalanmu di sana. Tenang saja, aku yang akan menanggung semua kebutuhanmu selama disana." Lanjutnya.

Mello hanya diam dan mendengarkan penuturan wanita yang menurutnya sinting itu sambil melihat langit London yang kelam dari tepi puncak sebuah gedung dengan ketinggian 150 kaki.

"Nanti akan kukirim e-mail siapa yang harus kau bunuh.  _Remember, i always notice you."_ Peringat suara Wanita itu.

Tanpa aba-aba, Mello menutup  _handphone_ nya dan mambaringkan badannya. Mello memejamkan mata, bayangan yang selama ini menghantuinya datang kembali. Ya, bayangan saat pertama kalinya ia membunuh seseorang.

Dengan tenang –berbeda dengan berberapa tahun yang lalu, ia selalu histeris dan menjerit saat bayangan itu kembali menghatuinya- Mello membuka mata dan bergumam, "Ha-ah, kejadian itu... Sudah lama sekali." Dan Wajah Mello langsung memburam seketika.

"Engghh... Sudahlah daripada memikirkannya lebih baik aku berkemas-kemas sekarang." Kata Mello sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya dan bangkit. Mangambil satu langkah ke depan dan...

.

.

.

"Matt, kau sudah yakin tidak ada yang tertinggal?" Tanya sebuah suara lembut dari sebelah kanannya.

"Kurasa tidak, Mom. Nanti kalau ada yang kurang, aku bisa membelinya di sana." Jawab Matt ringan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kata ibu Matt tersenyum.

Sebuah suara yang terdengar dari  _intercom_  mengintrupsi pembicaraan ibu dan anak itu. Suara tersebut memberitahukan kepada para penumpang yang ingin ke Jepang harap bersiap-siap karena pesawat akan segera berangkat.

Matt dan orangtuanya bergegas menuju pesawat yang dimaksud. Setelah menemukan tempat duduk, Matt langsung memutar mp3 dari i-pod miliknya yang tersambung dengan  _headphone_ merah dan memejamkan mata, 'Perjalanan akan sangat lama. Lebih baik aku beristirahat.' Ujar Matt dalam hati.

.

.

.

**-Sementara Itu, di Bandara Internasional London-**

Seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut  _blonde_ , bermata  _onyx_  dan mengenakan pakaian casual berwarna hitam datang menghampiri tempat pemesanan tiket.

"Excuse me, Miss.  _Can i help you?_ " Tanya si penjaga tempat tersebut.

"Saya ingin memesan tiket tujuan Jepang untuk hari ini." Kata perempuan itu.

" _Sorry Miss,_ untuk hari ini, penerbangan terakhir menuju Jepang baru saja berangkat." Jelas penjaga tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pesan untuk besok." Kata perempuan itu.

"Jam berapa, nona?"

"Sepuluh pagi."

"Atas nama?"

"Mihael Kheel."

.

.

.

Setelah berjam-jam melakukan perjalanan menuju Jepang, Matt dan kedua orangtanya tiba di Jepang dengan selamat. Matt langsung mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru bandara Narita. Matt menasang wajah datarnya sementara itu ibunya berkata dengan riangnya, "Wahhh... Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan  _Obaa-chan_ , bukan begitu  _honey_?" Tanya Sang Ibu kepada Sang Ayah yang di balas dengan anggukan dan senyuman dari si Ayah.

"Matt, apakah kau akan tinggal bersama kami atau menyewa apartement lagi?" Tanya ayah Matt.

" Menyewa apartement saja, Dad. Aku ingin menikmati suasana di sini sendirian."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami sudah menduga kamu akan menjawab seperti itu.  _Dad_  sudah memesankan sebuah apartement untukmu. Berdekatan dengan apartemen kami." Kata Sang Ayah sambil memberikan secarik kertas yang berisikan alamat apartement –sementara- Matt.

" _Mom_ dan  _Dad_  langsung ke tempat  _Obaa-chan_  ya, kamu langsung ke sana saja. Nanti kamu menyusul kami di sana." Kata ibunya.

"Baiklah."

Mereka berpisan di bandara. Jangan heran melihat Matt dan orangtuanya tinggal tidak dengan satu atap. Matt mulai menyukai hidup tidak dengan orangtuanya semenjak ayah kandungnya meninggal dunia pada saat ia berada di kelas dua Sekolah Menengah Pertama.

 

**_Flashback_**

 

Waktu itu, hanya Matt dan ayahnya yang berada di rumah sedangkan Sang Ibu sedang pergi ke Milan karena ada beberapa pekerjaan yang mengharuskannya berada di sana. Tiba-tiba ada segerombolan orang datang, mereka mendobrak paksa kediaman Jeevas. Ayah-anak yang sedang menonton TV bersama itu terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar suara dobrakan pintu. Sang Ayah yang bermaksud melindungi anaknya tertebas sebuah katana tepat di arah jantungnya, Matt –yang saat itu berada di depan ayahnya- langsung histeris dan berlari menghindari si penjahat. Untunglah polisi segera datang, tetapi sayangnya pelaku yang telah membunuh ayahnya belum juga tertangkap hingga kini.

Semenjak itu, Matt trauma dan tidak mau lagi tinggal serumah dengan keluarganya. Walapun begitu, Matt masih sering berkunjung kerumah orangtuanya walapun tidak sampai menginap. Ibu Matt hanya bisa tersenyum sedih dan memaklumi kondisi anaknya.

 

**_Flashback End_**

 

Matt memanggil taksi dan menunjukan alamat apartementnya kepada si sopir. Setelah si sopir mengangguk, Matt memasukkan barangnya ke dalam bagasi mobil dibantu oleh si sopir dan memasuki taksi menuju apartement barunya.  
.

.

.

Hari ini Matt hanya menjalani kegiatan yang menurutnya agak membosankan. Ya, maksudnya, hei kau pasti merasa bosan jika kau hanya menjalani kegiatan seperti membereskan barang-barang, menghabiskan waktu dengan berguling-guling tak jelas di kasur dan mengunjungi Sang Nenek. Ok, kegiatan yang terakhir tidaklah mungkin membosankan bagi Matt. Yeah, Matt menyayangi neneknya.

"Ha-ah hari yang membosankan." Ujar Matt sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Matt mengangkat tangannya dan melihat ke arah pergelangan tangannya, "Rupanya baru jam 08.00 am." Gumam Matt.

Matt beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ia mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil  _camero_ nya yang baru siang tadi di antar oleh jasa pengiriman kilat yang terletak tak jauh dari pintu keluar.

Mengadalkan peta tempat wisata di Jepang, Matt pergi sekedar untuk membuang waktunya. Dulu Matt jarang sekali jalan-jalan, karena menurutnya, menghabiskan waktu bersama  _Obaa-Chan_  jauh lebih menyenangkan. Kalau saja sekarang  _Mom_  tidak terlalu sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan  _Obaa-chan_ , mungkin Matt akan menghabiskan sepanjang hari bermain dengan  _Obaa-chan_ nya tercinta. Matt merasa terasingkan rupanya.

.

.

.

Tujuan pertama Matt adalah Tokyo Tower. Yeah, tempat yang selalu di datangi oleh para wisatawan ini menjadi tujuan pertama Matt.

Matt menggarahkan mobilnya menuju arah yang di tunjukkan oleh peta, sempat beberapa kali tersesat tetapi setelah beberapa kali pula bertanya kepada orang-orang yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya, akhirnya Matt berhasil sampai di depan Tokyo Tower.

Beberapa lirikan genit menyantroni dirinya. Gerah? Tentu saja dan sialnya, Matt lupa membawa  _headphone_ nya, alhasi? Matt hanya bisa pura-pura tidak menyadari pandanngan-pandangan itu walaupun di dalam hatinya, Matt sudah kesal tidak karuan.

Sebelum Matt memasuki lift, Matt singgah di toko yang menjual makanan kesukaan Matt, apa lagi kalau bukan  _fast food_ atau _junk food_. Matt membeli sebuah  _burger_ dan minuman bersoda, setelah dirasa cukup, Matt beranjak menuju lift.

Matt sampai di lantai teratas Tokyo Tower, ia melihat keadaan kota Tokyo dari ketinggian itu. Ia seperti melihat ribuan bintang sama seperti di langit hanya saja yang ini bintang di darat. Matt begitu menyukai pemandangan di bawahnya.

Bosan menatapi daratan, Matt mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas –melihat langit- yang ternyata kontras sekali dengan pemandangan yang berada di bawahnya. Langit malam ini begitu kelam sekelam mata... Mello.

Melihat langit yang begitu kelam mengingatnkannya dengan mata indah berwarna  _onyx_  milik mello. Tentu saja, Mata Mello jauh lebih indah daripada langit ini.

Matt membuang jauh-jauh pikiran yang baru saja hinggap dibenaknya. Tidak mau berdiam diri, Matt hendak menuju teropong yang telah disediakan ia hendak melihat jauh lebih jelas lagi keadaan kota di bawahnya, ia berbalik tetapi tiba-tiba ia tertabrak oleh seseorang. Minuman bersoda yang ia pegang pun tumpah ke arah baju orang yang ia tabrak tersebut.

Kaget. Matt langsung mengambil saputangan yang berada di sakunya. " _I'm so sorry."_ Katanya hendak menyampirkan saputangan itu di baju orang yang ia tabrak.

" _No problem, Sir._ " Suara seorang perempuan yang ternyata adalah orang yang di tabrak Matt.

Matt menoleh ke arah perempuan itu, matanya terbelalak begitu menyadari siapa perempuan itu, dengan semangat, Matt langsung memeluk perempuan tersebut dan berkata, "Linda!  _Long time no see!"_

Perempuan yang di panggil Linda itu kaget. Ia seperti pernah mendengar suara itu, tapi ia ragu. "  _Matt?_   _Isn't you?_ " Tanya Linda ragu.

Matt menggeratkan pelukannya dan berkata, "Tentu saja aku!" Kata Matt sambil tersenyum. "Apa kabar?" Lanjutnya.

"Waahhh... sudah lama kita tidak bertemu,  _Mattie!_! Kabarku baik, bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Linda.

"Tentu saja baik, dan akan selalu begitu!" Matt melepaskan pelukan mautnya karena Linda sudah berontak karena kehabisan napas.

Matt dan Linda adalah sahabat sejak kecil, barsama Nicholas tentu saja. Tetapi karena ayah Linda yang dipindah tugaskan ke Jerman membuat tiga sekawanan itu terpisah pada saat mereka baru saja merayakan kelulusan Sekolah Dasar mereka. Matt dan Nicholas yang memang berencana bersekolah di London akhirnya pergi tanpa mengajak Linda –seperti tujuan awal mereka berdua- dan di ikuti oleh ibu dan ayah kandung Matt.

"Kenapa kau disini? Bukannya kau sekarang tinggal di Jerman?" Tanya Matt bingung.

"Aku bosan di Jerman, lebih enak di sini dari pada di sana." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Kau sendiri? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Lanjuntnya.

" _Obaa-chan_ sakit. Aku kesini untuk menjenguknya, sekalian liburan."

Linda hanya menganggukan kepala, kemudian ia bertanya, "Kau tinggal di mana?"

"Cukup jauh dari sini. Kau sendiri?"

"Dua blok dari sini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku antar kau pulang." Kata Matt.

"Eh? Tidak usah, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu." Tolak Linda halus.

"Sejak kapan ada sahabat yang merepotkan sahabatnya?" Tanya Matt dengan nada yang sangat mengesalkan menurut Linda.

Linda menggerutu sesaat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan berjalan beriringan dengan Matt. Linda mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang dilaluinya bersama sahabatnya ini. Sangat menyenangkan. "Omong-omong, dimana Nic? Dia tidak ikut kesini?" Tanya Linda.

"Tidak. Ia mengunjungi tantenya di Paris."

Mereka sampai di parkiran, Matt membukakan pintu untuk Linda dan kemudian berjalan menuju tempat kemudi. Tidak ada yang memecah kesunyian saat itu. Matt dan Linda hanya diam. Mereka sama-sama canggung untuk sekedar berbincang. Hingga mobil Matt sampai di depan rumah sementara Linda.

" _Thank's Matt._ " Ujar Linda.

" _No prob_. Berapa lama kau akan tinggal di sini?" Tanya Matt.

"Mungkin sekitar 1-2 minggu lagi."

"Baiklah kalau begitu.  _See ya, Lin._ " Kata Matt dan kemudian melajukan mobilnya menjauhi rumah Linda.

Linda memandang ke arah mobil Matt yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya denga tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kemudian Linda tersenyum dan berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi,  _Matty._ "

 

**To Be Continued**


	4. Case Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi obata sensei~~
> 
> Asessino © AnnonymousCrack
> 
> Romance-maybe-/humor-maybe-/drama/action/and many other
> 
> Piairing : Matt X FemMello  
> FemMello X Matt  
> And many others
> 
> Warn : Miss typo,AU, GORE, abal-abalness, GaJeness, NGEness, author sinting, etc
> 
> Yoshhh! Tanpa banyak ngoceh, saya ucapkan
> 
> Happy Reading minna~~
> 
> \\(^O^)/

**Narita Airpot, 5 jam setelah keberangkatan dari London.**

TAP...TAP...TAP **  
**Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang begitu pelan, seolah-olah orang yang sedang melangkah itu tidak mempunyai bobot tubuh. Sebenarnya suara langkah kaki itu tidaklah terdengar ditengah hiruk pikuknya suasana bandara pagi ini, salahkan _author_ sinting ini yang entah mengapa begitu memperhatikan bunyi konyol dari sepatu itu *Author di lempar bakiak*

Terlihat seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut _blonde_ dan bermata _onyx_ tengah berjalan sambil mendorong troli sambil menyapu pandangannya ke sekelilingnya.

Terlihat sebuah kertas karton berwarna merah jambu yang teracungkan ke atas dan menampilkan namanya di sana. Segera saja Mello—perempuan itu menghampiri si Pembawa Karton itu.

" _Miss_ Mello?" Tanya orang itu.

Hanya dibalas anggukan singkat dan mereka berjalan menuju areal parkiran menuju mobil ford yang terparkir mewah di dekat pintu barat Narita _Airport_. Bisa dipastikan bahwa laki-laki itu adalah Penjemputnya, seperti yang dikatakan oleh _client_ nya tempo hari.

Setelah si Penjemput membukakan pintu di kursi penumpanng dan memersiahkan Mello untuk masuk, tidak ada yang memecah kesunyian di dalam mobil mewah ini. Mellopun tampaknya tidak keberatan dengan situasi ini, ia hanya memandang pemandangan kota yang dilaluinya. Sesekali Mello tampak memperhatikan ponsel dan PDA-nya, entah apa yang dilihatnya disana, tetapi sesaat ia terlihat serius ketika melihat PDA-nya.

"Kita telah sampai, Miss." Ucapan Penjemput itu memecahkan konsentrasi Mello pada PDA dan ponselnya. Kemudian dengan diam dan muka yang tidaklah menampilkan emosi apa-apa, Mello turun dai mobil setelah pintu di bukakan dan berjalan menuju bangunan—atau rumah?- didepannya.

Rumah itu tampak sangat sedarhana dengan interior khas Jepang dengan taman bonsai yang terpampang di sebelah kanan rumah dengan penambahan pohon yang sepertinya adalah pohon sakura di antara rak-rak yang menampung pot-pot bonsai itu. Sangat indah dengan perpaduan rumput Jepang yang tersebar dan kolam ikan koi yang cukup mungil tetapi berkesan sempurna.

Si Penjemput tampak berjalan mendahului Mello dengan maksud menunjukan arah dan Mello hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mereka sampai pada sebuah ruangan yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah s _hoji_ (pintu geser jepang). Kemudian si Penjemput mengambil posisi duduk bersimpuh di depan pintu itu dan kemudian berkata dengan penuh kesopanan, " _Ojou-Sama_ , tamu anda sudah tiba."

Terdengar sahutan dari dalam, "Suruh dia masuk, Rei- _san_."

Kemudian orang yang dipanggil Rei yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah si Penjemput itu membuka _shoji_ dan kemudian mempersilahkan Mello untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Mengarti, kemudian Mello berjalan masuk ke ruangan itu, disusul dengan menutupnya s _hoji_ itu.

Hal yang pertama kali Mello lihat di ruangan itu adalah seorang gadis kecil albino-dengan rambut dan kulit seputih kapas itu- sedang duduk, di depan gads itu terdapat sebuah meja pendek berukuran sedang berwarna coklat tua dan dua buah gelas serta sebuah poci dan beberapa makanan ringan.

Sepertinya gadis ini memang menyiapkan hidangan itu untuk Mello mengingat jumlah gelas itu.

"Kau Mello?" Tanya Gadis itu dengan muka kekanan-kanakan.

Sekilas Mello menyerengit, gadis itu berpura-pura. Dan Mello tahu itu.

Mello tak menjawab. Ia hanya diam dengan gestur badan membenarkan perkataan gadis itu.

Gadis itu tampak tertawa pelan, kemudian ia menuangkan air yang sepertinya adalah _ocha_ ke dua gelas yang tersaji di depannya.

"Kau tak perlu tegang begitu, Mello- _san_." Kata gadis itu santai sambil menodorkan segelas _ocha_ di hadapan Mello.

"Katakan." Jawab Mello tanpa menghiraukan perkataan gadis itu.

Mello tampak diam dengan muka tanpa ekspresi miliknya. Melihat itu Sang Gadis hanya terkekeh dan menggeleng pelan.

"Belum, Mello- _san_." Katanya ringan "Belum saatnya." Lanjut gadis itu.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menikmati Jepang sebelum kau melakukan pekerjaanmu. Kau perlu itu, Mello- _san_." Kata gadis itu dengan santai tetapi ada nada perintah yang tersirat di dalam perkataannya itu.

"Lagipula, aku baru bisa memberikan tugas itu kepadamu pekan depan. Sekarang aku harus menyelidikinya dulu. Aku tak mau ada kesalahan nantinya." Jelas gadis itu dengan nada serius, kali ini.

"Mello- _san_ , kau akan aku tempatkan di Apartement sekitar Harajuku Street. Rei- _san_ akan mengantarmu ke sana sebentar lagi." Katanya sambil menyesapi _ocha_ nya yang mulai dingin. "Tidak minum, Mello- _san_?" Tanyanya.

.

.

.

**KRIIIINGGGG... KRIIINGGGG**

Sebuah benda kuning bulat yang memiliki lonceng di sisi kanan-kirinya mengeluarkan suara berisik yang dapat membangunkan gundukan besar berwarna putih yang sedang terlihat menggeliat di atas kasur _king size_ -nya. Sebut saja itu jam beker *narrator sweatdropped*.

"Enghhh..." Tiba-tiba gundukan itu mengeluarkan suara, _author_ dan _narrator_ kaget dan saling berpelukan a la teletubies, mereka takut jika gundukan itu berisi makhluk yang paling di takuti oleh author di bumi ini. Sebut saja itu Po... _Popcorn_. * _Author_ tewas di tikam _readers_ karena dari tadi ga' bener bikin cerita* .

Gundukan itu tampak menggeliat sebelum akhirnya gundukan itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sesosok pemuda berambut merah tengah meregangkan ototnya. Pemuda itu— Matt meraih jam beker tersebut kemudian menekan _switch off_ pada bagian belakangnya.

Matt segera beranjak dari tempat tidur nyamannya menuju sebuah pintu yang akan membawanya ke tempat yang bisa menyegarkan badannya, sebut saja itu bunga...eh? Kamar mandi maksudnya. ==" * _author_ tewas ditangan _readers_ *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**In Aonther Place**

"Kurasa ada yang bermaksud menggagalkan rencana kita, Linda." Kata seorang Pria yang tempak tengah menikmati kopi pahitnya di sebuah café sekitar perempatan Shibuya.

Linda—gadis yang di ajak bicara hanya diam sambil melirik ke arah kaca transparan yang menampilkan jalan yang tampak lenggang kali ini mengingat sekarang adalah jam kantor.

"Aku tak menginginkan kasus kali ini. Kau jelas tahu itu, Sei." Jelas Linda dengan nada frustasi.

Jelas sekali betapa frustasinya Linda untuk kasus kali ini. Bagaimana tidak, kali ini ia harus melenyapkan seseorang yang diduga memiliki potensi besar mengancam kelangsungan sebuah perusahaan ternama milik _client_ nya kali ini.

Semua tampaklah mudah, jika saja...jika saja yang harus dilenyapkannya kali ini bukan dia...

"Aku tahu itu, Linda. Tentu saja. Tapi kita harus profesional. Ketika kau memutuskan untuk memilih jalan ini. Kau harus menerima segala konsekuensinya. Termasuk ini." Kata Sei meminta keloyalan Linda kali ini.

Sei tahu siapa Linda, ia dan Linda saling mengenal ketika mereka sama-sama menggeluti bidang ini 5 tahun yang lalu. Ya, bidang pembunuh bayaran.

Ia dan Linda sama-sama bekerja di sebuah organisasi di dunia bawah yang sanggup menyediakan seorang pembunuh bayaran yang berdarah dingin.

Kedekatannya dangan Linda sudah seperti saudara kandung, tak jarang Linda acap kali menceritakan kehidupan pribadinya kepada Sei.

Dan kali ini, korbannya adalah seseorang dari masa lalunya. Sei paham kalau Linda tidaklah sanggup melakukan itu, tapi mereka tetap harus profesional.

"Kau masih punya waktu hingga pekan depan untuk memantapkan hati, Linda."

"..."

.

.

.

Dengan seksama, Mello mengamati _apartement_ yang telah disediakan oleh gadis itu. Mello tak tahu siapakah nama gadis itu, dan Mello tidaklah ingin tahu.

Ruangan itu – _apartement_ \- Mello sangatlah luas dengan perabotan minimalis dengan empat kamar tidur –termasuk kamar tidur utama- dapur yang luas. Jendelanya sangat luas dan langsung menghadap ke arah sebuah gedung yang diduga Mello sebagai tempat eksekusinya nanti.

Mello segera mengeluarkan baranng-barang yang di bawanya. Dibukanya sebuah kopor yang berukuran lumayan besar. Sepintas kopor itu terlihat tidaklah mencurigakan, siapa sangka bahwa di dalam kopor itu terdapat beberapa buah pisau yang ketajamannya bahkan bisa memotong rambut dengan sekali ayun, plastik bening yang berisi beberapa gram bubuk mesiu, dua buah senjata api janis revolver, satu buah senjata rakitan yang rangkanya menyerupai sebuah senjata api jenis barreta dan ribuan magazin.

Entah bagaimana Mello menyembunyikan berbagai macam alat-alat yang berbahaya ketika melewati _scanner_ yang berada di bandara. Hanya Mello, author dan Tuhanlah yang tahu. #plaakk.

Mello menyusunnya di dalam lemari pakaiannya, kemudian meraih kopor kedua yang berisi tiga buah laptop, sebuah teropong jarak jauh dan beberapa pakaian yang dibutuhkan Mello untuk beberapa hari selama di sini.

Mello mengambil teropong dan berjalan menuju balkon _apartement_ nya kemudian mempehatikan dengan seksama keadaan di sekitarnya.

Tidaklah ada perbedaan yang signifikan antara London dan Jepang, yang membuatnya berbeda adalah pamflet-pamflet yang terpajang di sepanjang jalan. Tentu saja berbeda, bahasa yang digunakan di sini adalah bahasa Jepang bukan bahasa inggris. *plaakk

Tiba-tiba mata _onyx_ indanya menangkap sesosok manusia yang tengah menggeliat di kasurnya berusaha menggapai meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Entah kenapa Mello malah memperhatikan hal remeh tersebut, padahal, bisa saja ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain selain gundukan itu. Mello tampak tertarik dengan gerakan yang dibuat oleh orang tersebut.

Selang berapa detik, terlihatlah sesosok wajah yang familiar diingatannya.

Bukankah itu... Matt?

 

To be Continued

 

 

 

 


	5. Case Five

Mello hanya memandang Matt melalui teropongnya dengan muka datarnya. Entah apa yang Mello membuat ia tertarik untuk melihat gerak-gerik pemuda merah itu. Ia melihat Matt sedang mematikan jam bekernya dan kemudian beranjak dari situ, 'semoga saja...' ujar Mello di dalam hati.

Merasa bosan, akhirnya Mello memutuskan untuk beranjak dari sana. Berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk pergi membeli perlengkapan menyamar. Mello meraih kunci mobil _corvette silver_ nya dan kemudian bergegas menuju parkiran di _basement apartement_ nya.

Dengan kecepatan sedang, Mello memutuskan untuk pergi ke _mall_ yang letaknya tidaklah begitu jauh dari apartementnya sekaligus membeli beberapa potong coklat untuk persediaan beberapa hari. Yang mungkin akan habis dalam beberapa jam mengingat kecintaan Mello terhadap makanan manis itu, hahahaha.

Mello membeli wig berwarna hitam panjang, soft lens berwarna coklat, beberapa potong pakaian formal, dan baju dingin.

Setelah merasa cukup dengan pakaian, Mello beranjak menuju kasir untuk membayar pakaian itu dan bergegas menuju tempat penjualan makanan ringan di _mall_ itu.

 

 

**In Other Side**

Matt merasa bosan pagi ini, ia sengaja memasang alarm lebih siang dari biasanya karena tadi malam ia tidak tidur sama sekali. Ia sibuk bermain PSP dan mengutak atik perangkat lunaknya. Matt mempunyai ketertarikan luar biasa terhadap perangkat lunak ini, ketertarikannya hampir menandingin kecintaannya dengan _console game_ nya. Itulah yang membuat dia berhasil membobol jaringan sekolahnya yang memang terkenal paling canggih tanpa ketahuan kepala sekolahnya, Nicholas lah yang mengetahui aksi gilanya ini, karena memang Matt mengikut sertakan sahabat sejatinya ini dalam aksi nekatnya padahal waktu itu adalah kali pertama Matt mencoba untuk menerobs sistem komputer. Gila, memang. Tetapi itu lah Matt.

Setelah berkutat dengan PSPnya, Matt memutuskan untuk pergi ke _mall_ untuk membei beberapa _console game_ baru dan snack, mungkin.

Ia menyambar kunci mobil _camarro_ merahnya di meja nakas, menyambar jaket dan bergegas pergi menuju _mall_.

Drtt... Drtt... (sfx: handphone)

Handphone Matt bergetar, ia merogoh sakunya dan melihat panggilan masuk dari Nicholas. Dengan senyum yang mengembang dari wajar tampannya yang membuat narrator pingsan mendadak dan mengharuskan author yang tak berdosa ini menggantikan tugasnya, Matt menekan tombol hijau, "Hai Nic," sapa Matt.

" _Hai, Mattie. Whats up?"_ Sapa Nicholas memanggil nama khas Matt yang ia berikan tanpa dosa.

"Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu atau kupukul kepalamu itu, _Nicky_ " Jawab Matt membalas panggilan 'sayang' itu.

" _Hahahahaha... kau dimana sekarang? Masih di Jepang?"_

"Aku di apartemen, masih. Ada apa?" Tanya Matt penasaran.

" _Lusa aku akan ke Jepang, ada undangan untuk keluargaku disana."_

"Tidak biasanya kau mau ikut ke acara keluarga, Nic." Heran

" _Hahahahahaha... jika saja aku tidak di ancam oleh ibuku, tentu aku tidak akan pergi. Dan lagi, kau ada di sana, aku bisa ketempatmu, kau tahu?"_ Jawab Nic ringan

"Hahahahaha... kau benar. Baiklah aku akan menemani sahabatku yang kesepian ini." Ujar Matt bercanda.

" _Hahaha.._ well, see u soon, Mattie."

" _Alright, Nickylone."_ Balas Matt sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sampailah Matt di _mall_ yg ternyata letaknya tidaklah jauh dari _apartement_ nya. Matt mengambil keranjang belanja di dekat pintu masuk _supermarket_ di _mall_ itu. Matt berjalan menuju bagian makanan ringan, mengambil beberapa kripik kentang dan roti.

Tidak sengaja, dari sudut mata Matt melihat sesosok perempuan yang sepertinya ia kenali. Matt berbalik ke arah kiri dan mengamati perempuan itu tengah meraup banyak coklat, Matt tersenyum samar teringat bahwa hal ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Dan Matt pun berpura-pura mengambil coklat yang sama seperti perempuan itu di sampingnya. Tiba-tiba gerakan perempuan itu terhenti, dan perempuan itu memalingkan ke arah kanan, melihat siapakah orang yang berani merebut coklatnya.

"Kau..." tunjuk Mello di hidung Matt.

"Hai, Mello." Sapa Matt dengan senyum sumringah menyapa perempuan itu yang ternyata adalah Mello.

Mello terkesima dengan senyum Matt yang telah membuat narrator koma untuk sementara dan menambah kerjaan author dengan mengepel darahnya yang muncrat kemana-mana. Tetapi kemudian Mello kembali meraup coklat-coklat itu dan berkata, "Hai Matt," sambil tersenyum

"Aku tidak menyangka kau berada disini. Ini kebetulan yang menyenangkan, kau tahu?" ujar Matt memperhatikan Mello yang masih berkutat dengan coklatnya.

"Kau terlalu banyak membeli coklat, kurasa. Apa kau tak takut gemuk?" Tanya Matt heran

"Hahahaha... Coklat tidak akan membuatku menjadi gendut." Kata Mello sambil berjalan ke arah kasir dan diikuti oleh Matt.

"Hahahaha... baiklah kalau begitu." Ujar Matt.

Matt dan Mello pun membayar belanjaan mereka masing-masing setelah perdebatan kecil karena Matt ingin membayar belanjaan Mello sedangkan Mello tidak mau.

"Kenapa kau disini, Mello?" Tanya Matt penasaran.

"Berbelanja, tentu saja." Mello bergurau.

"Hahahahaha... maksudku kenapa kau ke Jepang." Jawab Matt.

"Hmmm... Ada pekerjaan." Jawab Mello singkat

"Kau sudah bekerja? kerja apa?"

Mello berhenti berjalan sejenak dan kemudian berkata, "Kau ini polisi atau apa?" tanya Mello heran, "Kau menginterogasiku dan aku terlihat seperti penjahat, kau tahu?" Ujar Mello bercanda

"kau lucu Mels."

"Aku anggap itu pujian," Kata Mello melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tempat parkiran.

"Dan itu benar. Kau membawa mobil?" Tanya Matt dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Mello.

Tiba-tiba handphone Mello bergetar menandakan ada telepon yang masuk. Mello melihat nama yang tertera di layar dan menatap Matt,

"Kukira aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa Matt." Kata Mello sambil tersenyum dan berjalan cepat ke arah dimana mobilnya terparkir.

"Hei, Mels. Kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Matt sambil berteriak tetapi tak mendapat jawaban karena Mello sedang mengangkat telepon itu.  
"Haah… terlambat." Keluh Matt mendelikkan bahu.

Matt pun berjalan ke arah dimana mobilnya terparkir.

.

.

"Ada apa?" sapa Mello

"…."

"Aku tahu."

"Hm…" kata Mello sambil menuliskan sesuatu di PDAnya

"Hm."

KLIK.

Dan sambunganpun berakhir.

Mello menghela napas dan bersandar di kursi mobilnya, untuk menenangkan pikiran. Kemudian ia mengendarai mobilnya dan pergi menjauh dari _m_ _all_.

Tanpa ia ketahui, ada sebuah mobil sedan hitam dan berkaca gelap sedang mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

Mello berhenti disebuah gedung _apartement_ yang letaknya tak jauh dari _apartement_ nya dengan memakai wig hitam panjang dan _soft lens_ berwarna coklat yang baru ia beli tadi.

Kali ini untuk memperlancar rencananya lima hari lagi, Mello harus berpura-pura menyamar menjadi salah satu petugas di apartement ini. Apartement tempat ia akan melaksanakan tugasnya.

Mello belum tahu pasti, apa yang akan menjadi tugasnya kali ini, karena perempuan salju itu belum memberitahunya hingga sekarang. Ia hanya memberitahukan bahwa ia harus bekerja disini dengan memakai penyamaran seperti ini atas nama Mutsuki Rin.

'Semuanya telah disediakan oleh Rei- _san_ , Mello- _san_. Kau hanya perlu datang dan berpura-pura disana.'

Mello kenal apartement ini, benar dugaannya bahwa eksekusi kali ini akan terjadi disini. _Apartement_ pemuda merah itu, Matt

Dengan langkah Mantap, Mello berjalan menuju pintu belakang gedung ini sambil sesekali melirik sekitar gedung itu untuk mengamati pengawasannya.

Ada tiga kamera pengawas di pintu belakang ini, satu di sudut kanan dan satu di sudut kiri yang mengarah ke pintu keluar dan di depan pintu masuk, terakhir, ada dua orang _security_.

'Tidak begitu sulit,' Pikir Mello.

Kemudian ia memasuki sebuah ruangan berlabelkan, "Staff Only" dan segera mengganti baju yang berada di dalam lokernya. Ada sebuah memo yang tertempel di pintu lokernya, " _see and hide"_. Mello merobek memo tersebut dan membuangnya ke tong sampah.

DRTT...DRTT...DRRTTTT

 _Handphone_ Mello bergetar, ada sebuah pesan yang masuk. Isinya tentang di apartement nomor berapa ia akan melakukan pengintaian. Ia bergegas menuju lift pegawai dan menekan tombol 20.

 

 

**Other side.**

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya?" tanya seorang lelaki tua yang memegang cerutu.

"Sudah, tuan. Dia sekarang berada di _apartement_ itu," Jawab seorang laki-laki berjas hitam.

"Bagus, ikuti dia sampai perintahku selanjutnya!" Titah Sang Tuan.

"Baik," Jawab laki-laki itu sambil membungkuk hormat dan keluar dari ruangan yang penuh asap cerutu itu.

"Hahahahahaha... kita lihat saja. Aku pastikan bahwa aku akan membunuhnya," Ujar lelaki tua itu sambil menghisap cerutunya.

.

.

Matt sungguh tidak menduga bahwa Mello sekarang berada di Jepang, ia sangat senang mengetahui hal itu. Matt tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa merasa segembira ini terhadap seorang perempuan padahal selama ini ia tidak pernah meraskan hal ini, mengingat ia selalu di kerumuni oleh perempuan-perempuan yang sangat berisik dan suka memakai riasan yang Matt sendiri sulit untuk mengatakanny. Entahlah, mungkin Matt merasa Mello berbeda dari perempuan yang pernah ia temui, terlihat cantik dan berbahaya disaat yang bersamaan.

"Arrgghh... Kenapa aku terlambat menanyakan ia tinggal dimana," rutuk Matt sambil mengacak-acak rambut merahnya.

"Haaahh... aku berharap semoga aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi,"

TING... TONG... TING... TONG...

Matt beranjak menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa yang menekan belnya, 'seorang pelayan?'

Matt membuka pintu dan memperhatikan pelayan itu. Ha, katakan itu pekerjaan tidak berguna, untuk apa Matt memperhatikan pelayan itu padahal sebelumnya jangankan menoleh, peduli saja tidak?

Dari pengamatannya, ia hanya meihat seorang perempuan yang berpenampilan layaknya perempuan Jepang pada umumnya. Rambut hitam yang digulung tinggi ke atas menggunakan _hairnet_ , _make up_ yang nyaris tidak terlihat karena perempuan itu hanya mengenakan _make up_ tipis, dan mata yang berwarna coklat.

Merasa diperhatikan, perempuan itu berkata, "Maaf Tuan, saya datang untuk membersihkan kamar anda." Kata perempuan itu sambil sedikit menunduk.

Matt sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau yang membersihkan kamarku?" tanya Matt sambil memperhatikan _nametag_ pelayan itu 'Mutsuki Rin'. Matt memang menyerahkan urusan membersihkan kamarnya oleh pelayan karena ia terlalu malas untuk membersihkan kamarnya sendiri.

"Iya Tuan, bisakah saya membersihkannya sekarang?" Tanya pelayan itu sopan. Kemudian Matt bergeser ke arah kanan pintu, mempersilahkan si pelayan untuk membersihkan kamarnya, sementara ia di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan siang yang sudah terlambat ini. Hei, makan siang bukanlah jam 4 sore, kau tahu?

.

.

Terkejut. Ya, itulah yang Mello rasakan saat orang itu membuka pintu dengan. Ternyata benar, sasaran tugasnya kali ini adalah pemuda ini. Pemuda yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik dan baru beberapa jam ia temui. Matt.

Mello mencoba untuk menghilangkan kekagetannya setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh Matt.

Mello memperhatikan kamar Matt yang kini dihiasi kabel dimana-mana. Ada dua sebuah _laptop_ , _PlayStation_ 4, beberapa kaset _game_ dan tiga buah _console game_ berserakan dilantai ruang televisi.

Dilihatnya ruang televisi ini bersebelahan dengan jendela yang menghadap langsung ke arah sebuah gedung perusahaan elektronik, 'sasaran empuk _sniper_ ,' sambil memasukkkan kaset _game_ ke dalam rak di bawah tetevisi besarta dengan _playStation_ 4 dan _console game_ nya sambil merogoh sakunya dan menyisipkan sebuah kamera pengawas yang berukuran sangat kecil disana.

Mello menduga ruangan ini adalah ruangan yang paling sering Matt singgahi melihat banyaknya perangkat permainan disini.

.

.

"Tuan, pekerjaan saya telah selesai. Saya pergi dulu." Ujar pelayan itu kepada Matt yang sekarang tengah mengunyah makanannya. Matt mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap ke arah pelayan itu kemudian mengangguk dan Matt melihat dia pergi dari kamarnya.

"seperti aku mengenalnya," ujar Matt pada dirinya sendiri. Katakan dia sinting atau apa, tapi Matt merasa ia aneh, seperti mengenali pelayan itu sebagai Mello. Entahlah apa yang membuatnya berpikiran seperti itu padahal mereka jelas-jelas berbeda satu sama lain.

.

.

Mello keluar dari kamar Matt dengan langkah yang sangat pelan, ia melirik lorong di lantai ini. Ada dua buah kamera pengawas disini, tidak ada pengawas, dan sepertinya sepi.

Mello melepaskan semua penyamarannya ketia ia sudah sampai di _apartement_ nya. Beranjak menuju kamar, Mello menghidupkan salah satu _laptop_ nya. Setelah memasukkan beberapa kode, layar _laptop_ itu menampilkan seseorang yang sepertinya sedang menonton televisi sambil. Tidak ada yang aneh, kemudian Mello memasukkan beberapa kode dan _voila_ ia berhasil "mengintip" kamera pengawas di apartement itu.

 **Drttt... Drtttt...** (sfx: getar _handphone_ )

Mello mengambil _handphone_ nya kemudian membuka pesan yang masuk.

.

.

**Pukul 20.00**

Mello sampai disebuah rumah bergaya Jepang minimalis yang ia kenali dengan rumah klien saljunya itu. Hei, jangan menatap seperti itu, wajar jika Mello memberi gadis putih itu julikan 'salju', karena ia tidak tau siapa nama gadis itu.

Sejumlah pelayan berbaju serupa menunduk kearahnya ketika Mello masuk ke dalam rumah itu, kemudian seorang pemuda yang ia kenal sebagai Rei datang menghampirinya, "Nona Mello, anda telah ditunggu oleh _Ojou-sama_ di ruang pertemuan. Mari saya antarkan kesana," Ujar Rei sopan.

Mello hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah Rei yang berjalan beberapa langkah didepannya.

Kemudian langkah Rei terhenti disebuah ruangan yang dipisahkan oleh _shoji_ berwarna hitam kemudian mengambil posisi duduk dan berkata, "Tamu anda telah datang, _Ojou-sama_."

"Persilahkan dia masuk, Rei- _san_." Sahut suara dari dalam.

Kemudian dengan sopan, Rei membukakan pintu _shoji_ itu dan mempersilahkan Mello untuk masuk.

Mello hanya diam ketika memasuki ruangan itu, ruangan yang berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya ia masuki.

"Mello- _san_ , apa kabar?" Tanya gadis itu basa-basi.

Mello hanya diam sambil menatap tajam kearah makhluk putih itu. Ia sangat kontras dengan keadaan sekitar ruangan ini. Dengan pakaian serba putih, rambut putih dan kulit pucat, ia duduk di depan meja berukuran besar berwarna coklat gelap yang diatasnya tersaji _sanbe_ , teko dan dua buah gelas, seperti sebelumnya. Ruangan ini dilapisi oleh _tatami_ berwarna hitam, sangat berbeda dengan _tatami_ pada umumnya yang berwarna hijau atau coklat terang. Terlihat sangat kecil dan rapuh. Mello heran dengan gadis ini, apa yang membuatnya memanggil seorang pembunuh bayaran seperti dirinya sedangkan ia terlihat seperti orang yang tidak berdosa. Mello mendengus.

"Hehehehehe... baiklah, sepertinya kau tidak mau mejawab pertanyaan saya." Ujar perembuan itu tersenyum.

"Maafkan saya karena saya memanggil anda tiba-tiba, tetapi saya harus mengatakan ini secepatnya, karena seperti yang saya kira, rencana kita telah diketahui seseorang." Ujarnya sambil menuangkan _ocha_ kedalam masing-masing gelas di depannya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Mello dengan nada yang sangat dingin dan pelan.

"Seorang yakuza yang mempunyai tujuan yang bertolak belakang dengan kita, Mello- _san_." Jawab gadis itu santai.

"Maafkan saya karena saya belum memperkenalkan diri kepada anda. Saya, Near." Ujar Near sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Sopan. Refleks Mello membalas dengan anggukan juga.

"Baiklah, saya tidak punya banyak waktu sekarang. Saya akan langsung ke pokok pembicaraan kita. Mello- _san_ , tugasmu adalah... melidungi Mail Jeevas." Ujar Near sambil menyodorkan amplop coklat ke depan Mello.

"Detail pekerjaanmu kali ini, Mello- _san_ ," Lanjut Near sambil menyeruput _ocha_ nya.

"kau tidak minum, Mello _-san_?" Tanya Near sambil menggeser segelas _ocha_ ke arah Mello.

.

.

Near gila. Itulah yang dipikirkan Mello sewaktu menin ggalkan rumahnya. Bagaimana tidak? Maksudku. Hei, ia pembunuh bayaran, bukan _bodyguard_ dan... kenapa ia harus menjaga seseoran sedangkan dia terbiasa menghabisi orang? Gila.

Mello mengemudikan _corvette_ silvernya dengan kecepatan sedang melintasi jalanan yang terbilang cukup sepi karena memang sekarang sudah jam 22.30.

Mello membuka amplop coklat yang diberikan oleh Near. Hanya beberapa lembar artikel dan sebuah _prit out_ riwayat hidup Mail Jeevas. Mello mendengus. Kemudian melajukan mobilnya sedikit lebih cepat dan mengambil jalan memutar. Bukan dengan tanpa alasan Mello mengambil jalan memutar, ia curiga dengan mobil sedan hitam dibelakangnya.

Sejak tadi mobil itu terus membuntutinya, mau tak mau Mello harus bersiaga,

Tiba-tiba...

DORRR DORR DOORR

Ban depan kiri mobil Mello meletus. Mello kaget dan melihat kearah kaca spion di atas kepalanya dan melihat orang-oran berbaju hitam sedang mengarahkan _revolver_ kearahnya.

Mencoba untuk tetap tenang walaupun keringat telah membanjiri dahi perempuan _onyx_ itu. Mello berusaha menginjak rem dan mengatur stir mobilnya ke arah kanan agar mobilnya tidak jatuh terguling.

Mobilnya berhenti setelah menghantam keras pembatas jalan di sebelah kirinya.

Mello mengambil senjata api jenis _walther P99_ berkaliber 22 didalam _dasboard_ dan kemudian keluar dari dalam mobil _corvette_ silvernya.

'Shit,' umpat Mello didalam hati

Baku tembak terus terjadi, Mello mengambil langkah mundur dan menjadikan mobilnya sebagai tameng sementara ia mengamati siapa orang-orang itu.

Mello mengarahkan senjata semi otomatisnya ke arah orang-orang itu, menembaki apapun yang terkena oleh pelurunya. Sebagai sinyal peringatan dari Mello.

Mello mulai menembaki mereka satu per satu, dan memang sepertinya ini adalah hari sialnya. Mereka semua memakai rompi anti peluru. Sebenarnya itu bukanlah masalah besar untuknya, ia bisa saja menembaki kepala mereka dengan mudah jika ia tidak disudutkan seperti ini.

Kesal. Mello mulai mengerahkan senjatanya ke kepala orang yang paling dekat jaraknya dan...

DOOORRR

Orang itupun ambruk di aspal dengan darah yang mengalir dari sebuah lubang tepat di kepalanya.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?' tanya Mello pada pikirannya sendiri sambil terus menembaki orang-orang yang tidak pernah habis ini.

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang mobil sedan itu, muncul dua mobil sedan yang sama persis dengan yang pertama dan mulai menembaki Mello lagi.

Merasa tidak akan habis, Mello mengintip dari balik mobilnya dan membuka pintu penumpang yang berada tak jauh dari jangkauan tangannya, kemudian ia meraih sebuah katana yang ia sembunyikan diruang kecil yang berada di bawah karpet mobilnya.

Dengan langkah cepat dan penuh perhitungan, Mello maju ke arah orang-orang itu sambil menghindari peluru yang mengarah padanya.

Mello mulai menebas kepala salah satu dari mereka. Darah pun berhamburan dari lehernya hingga mengenai _coat_ hitamnya. Mello terus bergerak lincah diantara hujanan peluru yang diarakan kepadanya dan menebas mereka satu persatu.

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang, ada yang menembaki katana Mello hingga terlepas dari pegangannya. Mello menghadap si penembak dan memegang _revolver_ si penembak di bagian moncongnya dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya mencekik laki-laki itu hingga mati kehabisan napas. Mello mengambil _baretta_ itu dan menembaki kepala mereka satu persatu.

Setelah satu jam, akhirnya Mello berhasil membereskan semua orang itu.

Bercak darah dan kepala mereka berhamburan dimana-mana, membuat narrator mual dan autor sakit kepala karena bingung bagaimana cara menguburkan mereka nanti.

Mello kembali ke mobilnya dan melihat apakah mobil itu masih bisa dipakai, paling tidak sampai apartemetnya, atau tidak. Dan mencoba men _starter_ mobilnya itu.

Sebuah mobil BMW berhenti dengan anggunnya beberapa meter di depan Mello. Kemudian sesosok lelaki tua yang tengah menghisap cerutu keluar dari dalam mobil itu.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan sehebat ini," kata lelaki tua itu sambil mengijak salah satu kepala orang-orang berbaju hitam itu.

Siaga, Mello mengacungkan _walther P99_ tepat ke arah kepala si tua bangka itu.

"Wow! Tahan dulu senjatamu."

Pada saat yang sama, lima orang berbaju hitam yang sama seperti orang-orang yang tergeletak ditanah itupun juga mengacungkan _revolver_ mereka.

"Aku kesini, tidak bermaksud untuk membunuhmu, asal kau tahu." Ujarnya sambil menghirup cerutu itu dalam-dalam, "Aku hanya ingin memperingatkan sesuatu kepadamu, Jangan. Ikut. Campur," Lanjutnya dengan nada mengintimidasi yang kuat.

'Jangan ikut campur, eh?' Ujar Mello sarkastik.

Tanpa menghiraukan lelaki tua itu, Mello memasuki _corvette_ nya setelah berhasil men _starter_ mobil tersebut, dan melaju meninggalkan tampat itu. Ia melambaikan tangan pelan kepada si tua itu.

Dengan emosi, lelaki tua itu menghampaskan cerutunya ke aspal dinging dan menginjaknya, "Kau lihat saja, Mihael kheel," Ujarnya dingin dan kemudian meninggalkan tempat penuh darah itu.

.

.

Seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang tengah berjalan pelan menyusuri daerah _harajuku street_ dengan pelan, ia mengencagkan _coat_ yang terpasang rapi di tubuhnya yang langsing, dan membetulkan letak syal yang terlilit rapi di lehernya.

Perempuan itu sampai di sebuah _apartement_ dan kemudia mendongakkan kepalanya melihat puncak gedung itu, "Bisakah kita mulai sekarang?" tanya perempuan itu melalui _wireless_ yang terpasang sempurna di telinganya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa memulainya," terdengar suara komando di seberang sana, "Ingat. Kau harus berhati-hati dan jangan sampai mencurigakan, Linda,"

Perempuan yang dipanggil Linda itu menghela napas dan berkata, "Baiklah, Sei," katanya pelan, "Aku akan masuk sekarang," Lanjutnya dan kemudia ia amsuk ke dalam gedung itu. Menuju ke arah _lift_ dan menekan angka 20.

 

**To Be Continue**


	6. Case Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mello bukanlah orang yang suka mengeluh, ia bahkan berani bersumpah bahwa sejak ia bisa mengingat, ia tidak pernah mengeluh. Karena menurutnya mengeluh hanyalah bentuk respon yang sama sekali tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Dan kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah hidup Mello, ia mengeluh. | "Oh Come on. Kau pasti sudah memberi tahu letak apartementmu pada gadis itu, bukan?"

Mello bukanlah orang yang suka mengeluh, ia bahkan berani bersumpah bahwa sejak ia bisa mengingat, ia tidak pernah mengeluh. Karena menurutnya mengeluh hanyalah bentuk respon yang sama sekali tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Dan kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah hidup Mello, ia mengeluh.

Bukan hal besar yang ia keluhkan, bukan seperti kebanyakan orang yang mengeluh tentang banyaknya tugas sekolah atau diberi pekerjaan yang sulit.

Ia mengeluh.

Kenapa? Dari sekian juta orang di Jepang, kenapa Mello harus bertemu dengan orang ini...?

.

.

Tidaklah ada hari spesial di hidup Matt dalam tiga hari belakangan ini. Yang ia lakukan hanya duduk manis berjam-jam di depan laptop dan PSP miliknya tanpa berpindah tempat sekalipun, kecuali untuk makan, minum, dan ke toilet, tentu saja.

Ia tidak merasa bosan, sungguh. Hanya saja, ia merasa kali ini ia harus mencari kegiatan lain. Ntah apa itu yang pasti pergi keluar dari kamar ini.

Dengan langkah pelan, Matt meraih kunci _camero_ merahnya di meja nakas, mengambil jaket dan tanpa suara yang berarti, ia keluar dari kamar _apartement_ nya.

Berbeda dengan perjalanannya menuju Tokyo Tower tempo hari, kali ini Matt tidak membawa peta. Ia ingin mengunjungi tempat yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu. Gila? Memang. Nekat? Tentu saja. Matt memanglah manusia jenius yang agak sedikit lebih aneh dari kebanyakan manusia jenius di dunia ini. *Narrator di lempar petasan*

Dengan kecepatan sedang, Matt mengemudikan mobilnya mengelilingi kota tersibuk di Jepang sambil sesekali melihat jalan-jalan yang ia lalui.

Matt memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran sebuah hutan kota. Dan memutuskan untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan melihat rimbunnya hutan yang tersaji di depan matanya.

Matt akui, hutan itu sungguh menarik. Dengan segala jenis pohon-pohon besar yang menjulang di atas langit dan berbagai jenis serangga yang berkeliaran di sekitar hutan. Berbeda dengan hutan yang berada di London, hutan di Jepang sangat berbeda. Lebih sejuk, salah satunya. Dan sunyi dari keramaian manusia, tentu saja.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Matt berpikir jika hutan akan tetap sunyi jika ada sebuah pertempuran di akan ada suara yang sampai ke telinga orang luar, karena hutan merahasiakannya.

'Ha...ha...ha kenapa aku bisa bepikir seperti itu ya?' Ucapnya dalam hati sambil menggelengakan kepala.

Matt memutuskan untuk melangkah lebih jauh memasuki hutan ini.

Dengan langkah ringan ia menyusuri jalan setapak yang sengaja dibuat untuk mempermudah pengunjung Hutan Kota ini.

Tiba-Tiba, lensa matanya menangkap sesosok manusia yang sangat tidak asing dalam ingatannya. Orang yang beberapa hari yang lalu ia temui secara tidak sengaja...

.

.

.

Aku tidak pernah merencanakan untuk kesini. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba kakiku menuntunku untuk ke tempat ini. Dan oleh kakikupun aku dituntun untuk menemuinya. Apakah aku harus tersenyum dan berlari memeluknya? Ya, umumnya manusia pasti akan mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu. Apa lagi jika yang mereka temui adalah orang yang paling mereka sayangi di dunia ini.

Tetapi aku tidak, tentu saja bukan karena aku bukanlah seorang manusia. Tetapi karena ini bukanlah kisah roman picisan dimana akan ada kisah yang menceritakan tentang sahabat baik yang terpisah sekian lama dan akhirnya bertemu kembali atau sejenisnya. Ini bukan.

Aku hanya terpaku diam memandangnya yang kini membelakangiku. Sosoknya terlihat berbeda dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Sosok yang dulu akan selalu mengejarku dan menantiku menceritakan sebuah kisah –apapun itu. Sosok yang akan selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Sosok yang paling tidak ingin aku temui saat ini. Ia terlihat tegar dan kesepian di saat yang bersamaan,

"...Mello?" Ujarku pelan

Sepertinya Mello mendengarkan gumamanku karena ia kini membalikkan badan dan melihat ke arahku.

Aku melihat ekspresi terkejutnya walaupun hanya sepersekian detik dan mendengarnya membalas gumamanku,

"...Linda? Kau kah itu?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi... entahlah. Ekspresi yang sampai sekarang tidak aku sukai.

Aku hanya diam dan mengangguk dalam kecanggungan yang luar biasa ini. Sejujurnya aku merasa tidaklah sanggup menampakkan diriku pada sosok pirang yang kini tengah menatapku datar. Aku mengutuk kakiku karena ia membawaku menemuinya –walaupun tidak sengaja.

Kesunyian ini sungguh menyakitkan. Aku berharap Mello akan menampakkan ekspresi yang sama seperti dulu. Aku berharap Mello akan terus mengikutiku seperti dulu. Tetapi munafik jika aku meminta hal itu setelah sekian banyak dosa yang kuperbuat terhadap Mello.

"..."

"...Lama tak melihatmu," ujarku sambil memijit tengkukku pelan, "Apa kabar?" mencoba untuk bersikap biasa.

Mello tidak menjawab. Ya Tuhan, aku sekarang benar-benar merasa menjadi manusia paling terkutuk di muka bumi ini. Mello...

.

.

'...Linda?'

Untuk memperjelas pengelihatannya, Matt mencoba untuk mendekat ke arah Linda –dalam jarak aman, tentu saja.

Terkejut. Ya, Matt terkejut dengan kehadiran sesosok perempuan pirang yang belakangan ini selalu berseliweran di kepalanya, Mello.

'Ada apa antara Linda dan Mello?' tanyanya dalam hati dan mencoba mendengarkan perbincangan mereka. |Narrator: o..oi Matt, kau punya hobi menguping ternyata | *di bungkam Author pake roti | Author: _uruse na_ =="|

"...Apa kabar?" Ujar Linda samar-samar terdengar di teling Matt.

Mello terlihat diam seribu bahasa. -Matt berani bertaruh, ia tidak pernah melihat ekspresi Mello yang seperti itu. Mello duduk di tepi danau yang membentang di depannya dan Linda mengikuti gerakan Mello.

"...seperti yang kau lihat, Linda. Aku masih hidup." Ujar Mello dingin

"...Maafkan ak-"

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?" Potong Mello dingin.

Sejenak Matt melihat gestur tidak enak pada Linda. Terlihat Linda memijit tengkuknya pelan dan dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar oleh Matt, "Untuk semuanya, tentu saja." , ia menjawab, "Aku-"

"Jika kau mengatakan itu sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Aku yakin aku akan langsung menghambur ke arah pelukanmu. Tapi tidak sekarang. Kau tentu tau alasannya, Linda"

'Apa mak-'

Matt menghentikan gumamannya ketika mendengar suara isakan pilu Linda.

Linda menutup mulutnya. Badannya bergetar hebat. Sebagai seorang sahabat, tentu saja Matt ingin segera menenangkannya jika saja ia tidak berada pada posisi ini.

Tidak ada respon yang berarti dari Mello. Matt hanya melihat Mello yang melemparan batu ke arah danau dengan pandangan... kosong?

'Ada apa ini..'

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk membunuhmu, Mello. Sungguh," Ujar Linda terisak

"...Tetapi kau bermaksud membunuh seluruh keluargaku. Bukan begitu, Linda-nee."

.

.

**Another Place**

Seorang lelaki berkulit putih pucat dan berambut hitam arang tengah menikmati kopinya di sebuah cafe. Jarinya tampak sesekali mengetuk-ngetuk meja seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu sambil melihat jam tangannya.

_**Drrtt Drttt Drtttt** _

Orang itu merogoh saku celananya ketika merasakan getaran yang berasal dari _handphone_ nya.

Ia melihat sebentar ke layar _handphone_ yang menampilkan nama seseorang sebelum menggeser tombol hijau di layar.

" _Moshi moshi_ ," Sapanya pada si Penelepon.

" _...Sei, bisakah kau menjemputku sekarang?_ " terdengar suara isak tangis dari seorang perempuan yang begitu ia kenal.

"Linda?!" Tanyanya Panik.

" _...Aku di halte bus Akakibara_ , onegai _,_ " Lirih Linda.

Lelaki itu –Sei, segera beranjak keluar dari cafe untuk segera menemui Linda –orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya.

Tidak memakan banyak waktu ke akakibara, karena Sei berada tak jauh dari sana. Hanya berbeda beberapa blok. Sei menyapukan pandangan sekeliling Akakibara untuk mencari Linda.

"Linda!" Panggil Sei

.

.

'Ya Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka?' Tanya Matt dalam hati.

Sudah kira-kira lima menit yang lalu ia menyaksikan Linda menangis dan meninggalkan Mello sendiri –bersamanya jika Mello tahu jika ada Matt di sini.

Matt memperhatikan sosok yang kini terlihat rapuh itu.

Mello –dipandangan Matt, terlihat sangat lelah, ia seperti sedang menanggung banyak beban dan luka. Matt memperhatikan Mello hingga akhirnya Mello jatuh terduduk di tepi danau yang basah.

Matt menyaksikan itu, pandangan Mello yang kosong dan tidak menampakkan apa-apa tetapi air matanya mengalir. Ia melihat Mello begitu tersiksa dengan entah apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu.

Matt ingin sekali membantunya, tetapi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Tiba-tiba datang dan menghampiri Mello bukanlah opsi yang bisa ia gunakan untuk situasi ini.

"Hiks... hiks.." Terdengar isakan pilu dari gadis pirang tersebut.

Matt membatu, ia ingin menghapus air mata itu, ia tak ingin Mello menangis seperti itu. Sangat tidak ingin. Tetapi yang kini bisa Matt lakukan hanya melihat gadis itu, Mello, menangis sambil memeluk kakinya dengan badan yang bergucang hebat.

_**Drttt drttt** _

Matt bersumpah jantungnya seperti ingin keluar melalui mulutnya ketika merasakan getaran di saku celananya. Beruntung Matt mengheningkan suara _handphone_ nya.

Ia menyumpahi siapa saja yang meneleponnya ketika ia sedang mengtintip. Astaga Matt bukan seorang pengintip.

Matt melihat layar _handphone_ nya, 'Nicholas'

Melirik ke arah Mello sebentar untuk memastikan apakah Mello menyadari gerak gerik Matt. Setelah dirasa aman, Matt berjalan menjauhi tempat Mello dan menjawab telepon itu,

"Astaga Nic. Kau hampir membunuhku, kau tau?" Sembur Matt

Nicholas yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa lantas menjawab, " _Apa? Kenapa aku hampir membunuhmu?_ " heran.

"Sudahlah lupakan." Ucap Matt tidak sopan, "Ada apa?"

" _Aku tahu jika dari dulu kau itu aneh, Matt,_ " Sindir Nicholas sambil mendengus, "guess what, i'm in Japan now," Ujar Nic semangat.

"Huh? Cepat sekali. Kapan kau tiba di sini?"

" _Aku kabur ha..ha..ha..ha"_ Ujar Nic santai, " _Bisakah kau menjemputku sekarang, Matt?_ "

" _Alright_ , tunggu di sana." Ujar Matt dan mematikan sambungan telepon.

.

.

**Another Place**

" _Ojou-sama_ , aku tidak yakin jika semuanya akan sesuai dengan perhitungan kita. Mata-mata kita baru melaporkan bahwa Yamaguchi terlihat sedang melakukan persiapan. Menurut mata-mata kita, melihat keakuratan persiapan mereka, ia memperkirakan bahwa paling tidak besok mereka sudah mulai bergerak." Lapor Rei.

"...saya sudah memperhitungkannya, Rei- _san_." Sambung Near yang kini sedang memilin ujung rambutnya sambil menyusun _puzzle_ putih polos miliknya, "Kirimkan Lidner dan Raye untuk mengintai mereka, panggil Naomi dan Misa untuk membantu Mello mempersiapkan segalanya nanti malam dan tarik semua mata-mata kita, suruh mereka memata-matai Sei dan Linda. Kita mulai pergerakan kita malam ini." Titah Near.

"Baik, _Oujou-sama_." Ujar Rei sambil keluar dari ruangan Near.

.

.

Matt menutup telepon Nicholas kemudian berbalik untuk melihat kondisi Mello. Tetapi yang kutemui adalah kosong, 'Dimana Mello?' tanya Matt dalam hati.

'Ha-ah, sudahlah.' Dan kemudian Matt berjalan keluar dari hutan kota itu, bergegas untuk menjemput Nicholas.

Ada satu pertanyaan yang muncul di benak Matt ketika Nicholas mengatakan, 'Aku kabur'. Kabur dari apa? Setahunya Matt ke Paris hanya untuk menemui tantenya, tidak lebih. Tapi... entahlah. Matt memutuskan akan bertanya itu nanti ketika mereka bertemu.

Satu kebodohan yang Matt lakukan. _Hell yeah_ , ia tidak tahu dimana Bandara dan beruntungnya ia, Matt tidak membawa peta.

Dengan sedikit gerutuan, Matt masuk kedalam mobil dan mengutak-atik _handphone_ pintarnya untuk membuka fitur GPS.

Sambil menunggu proses _handphone_ nya, Matt mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling areal parkiran ini, ia berharap bertemu Mello karena mengingat bahwa gadis itu mungkin telah meninggalkan hutan kota saat ia menutup telepon.

Malangnya Matt, ia tidak menemukan sosok pirang itu. Ia mendengus dan melihat _handphone_ nya dan _gotcha_ terlihatlah dimana letak bandara itu.

Sambil mengikuti arah yang di tunjukkan oleh peta, Matt mengedarkan pandangannya pada jalan-jalan yang ia lalui. Cukup sepi, mungkin karena ini adalah jam kantor.

Matanya terfokus pada sosok pirang sekitar 100 m darinya yang kini tengah berjalan kaki sambil memasukkan tangannya pada saku _hoddie_ yang ia kenakan.

Merasa kenal dengan sosok itu, Matt mempercepat laju mobilnya dan berhenti di samping sosok itu.

"Butuh tumpangan?" Tanya Matt pada sosok pirang itu.

Sosok itu berbalik ke arah Matt dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung,

"Matt?"

"Hai, Mello." Sapa Matt sambil tersenyum dan kemudian turun dari mobilnya.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Matt setelah berada di depan Mello.

"Tidak ada, Kau?"

"Aku ingin menjemput temanku di... bandara?" Jawab Matt simpel sambil mendelikkan bahu.

"Bandara?" Tanya Mello karena sepertinya Matt menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sebuah intonasi... tanya?

"Eumm.. _Well_. Aku tahu ini agak sedikit memalukan, tapi... bisakah kau menunjukkan arah bandara padaku?" Ujar Matt sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Tadinya aku hanya ingin berkeliling kota dan aku tidak membawa peta sampai ketika sahabatku menelepon karena ia ingin di jemput di bandara."

"Oh? Kau punya GPS, bukan?" Tanya Mello heran.

"Eumm... _yeah, but that's will be easy if i ask someone, right_?" Jawab Matt gugup.

"Hahaha... Kau lucu, Matt." Kata Mello sambil membuka pintu penumpang.

"Aku anggap itu pujian, Mello." Jawab Matt dan senyum mempesona pun terpasang indah di bibir Matt kemudian berjalan ke pintu kemudi dan membukanya.

.

.

.

"Target pergi dengan si pengacau, Boss," Ucap seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan Matt menggunakan teropongnya melalui _wireless_.

" _Kuso..._ Kenapa mereka bisa bertemu?" Umpat Sang Boss di seberang telepon, "Ikuti mereka terus." Titahnya

"Ha'i, _Boss-sama_."

.

.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Sei saat menemukan Linda dan menuntun perempuan merah itu ke dalam mobilnya

"Hiks...Hiks...Aku...Mello..."Terang Linda terputus-putus.

Merasa Linda akan terus seperti ini, Sei mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru akakibara untuk mencari toko dan membeli sebotol air mineral.

"Tunggu sebentar disini," Ujar Sei sambil membuka pintu kemudi dan bergegas menuju toko yang ia lihat.

"Ini, minumlah. Tenangkan dulu dirimu," Ujar Sei sambil menyodorkan air mineral itu.

Dengan patuh, Linda meminum air yang di berikan oleh Sei perlahan-lahan kemudian menarik napas.

Sei menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang ada di wajah Linda dengan tisu dan bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi?",

"Hiks... Aku bertemu Mello di Hutan Kota," Ujar Linda yang telah tenang.

Heran. Sei menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Lalu?"

Linda menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menahan air mata yang hendak keluar lagi dari mata coklat pekatnya, "Aku... Ya Tuhan! Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya, Sei! Aku... Aku yang telah membunuh semua keluarganya, aku yang telah menyebabkan ia seperti ini, dan aku...aku..." Racau Linda

Bingung dengan apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan, Sei memeluk Linda dan menepuk pelan punggungnya.

"Sudahlah... Aku tahu seberapa besar rasa bersalahmu itu. Tapi kau juga harus tahu, kau kehilangan kakakmu satu-satunya pada saat yang bersamaan." Ujar Sei menenangkan Linda.

"Tidak...Itu tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan penderitaan yang Mello alami. Sei. Demi Tuhan! Ia baru tujuh tahun." Ujar Linda putus asa.

Sei manghela napas dan mencoba berpikir jernih. Ia tampak berpikir bagaimana cara menghibur gadis merah ini, dan akhirnya Sei bertanya, "Apakah kau memang berniat membunuh keluarga Mello termasuk Mello sendiri?"

Linda menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Apakah kau merasa senang ketika berhasil membunuh seluruh keluarga Mello?" Tanya Sei dan di jawab gelengan dari Linda.

"Dan apakah kau melepas Mello ketika ia sendirian?" Tanya Sei lagi.

"Tidak... Demi Tuhan! Kau tentu tahu seberapa aku memperhatikan Mello bahkan walaupun harus aku lakukan secara diam-diam!" Jawab Linda putus asa.

Terlihat sekali betapa tersiksanya gadis merah itu dari penampilannya saat ini. Sei tahu, sangat tahu apa yang terjadi sepuluh tahun silam. Linda memang selalu memperhatikan Mello walaupun terkadang Mello mendepaknya bahkan menutup pintu dengan sangat keras ketika Linda datang berkunjung.

Dengan tatapan lembut, Sei berkata, "Kalau begitu, kau tidak salah, Linda." Sambil mengusap kepala Linda lembut. "Kau tidak salah karena kau sendiripun tidak menginginkan ini," Lanjutnya.

"Aku kotor, Sei... Aku tidaklah pantas untuk hidup lagi..." Ucap Linda lemah dan kemudian terdengar bunyi napas yang teratur, menandakan Linda telah terbuai oleh mimpinya yang indah.

.

.

"Lama sekali kau, _Mattie_." Ujar Nic ketika ia melihat manusia merah itu di dalam jarak pandangnya.

"Maafkan aku, Nic. Tapi sejujurnya aku tidak tahu arah bandara." Ujar Matt sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Ha-ah... Dasar bodoh." Sindir Nicholas bercanda, tentu saja.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu tadi, _Nickylone_?" Ujar Matt dengan senyum mematikan miliknya.

"Ah tidak, tidak. Lupakan," mengibaskan tangan, "Omong-omong, kau datang bersamanya?" Tanya Nicholas sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada sorang gadis dibelakang Matt.

"Ah, benar," Ujar Matt seakan melupakan sesuatu, "Kenalkan, ini Mello dan Mello, ini Nicholas, sahabatku." Matt memperkenalkan.

"Hai, Mello. Senang bertemu denganmu. Matt sering menceritakan betapa galaunya dia ketika tidak melihat- _Ouch_... Hei!" Ucapan Nicholas terpotong karena ia sibuk mengelus rusuknya yang baru saja disikut oleh Matt.

"Ha...ha...ha... Kau lucu Nic. Sangat lucu," Kata Matt menyindir.

"Terimakasih..." Balas Nicholas girang.

"Itu bukan pujian, asal kau tahu," Matt kesal, "Jangan dengarkan dia, Mello. Nicholas memang gila sejak ia belum lahir," Terang Matt menghadap ke Mello dan mendapat protes dari Nicholas.

Mello hanya tertawa pelan dan berkata, "Kalian akrab sekali,"

" _Yeah,_ aku sudah mengenal Matt di sepanjang hidupku hingga aku bosan melihat tampang bodohnya itu. Jika kau ingin tahu hal-hal konyol mengenai Matt," Ujarnya sambil menepuk dadanya sendiri, "Tanya padaku dan aku akan dengan senang hati memberitahumu." Berbisik.

"Dan aku akan dengan senang hati pula memukul kepalamu hingga kau tidak bisa melihat matahari."

.

.

" _Ojou-sama_ , mata-mata kita melaporkan bahwa Matt- _san_ , Mello- _san_ , dan Nicholas- _san_ sedang di mata-matai." Lapor Rei ketika ia sampai di kamar Near.

Near yang saat itu sedang bermain _lego_ terhenti dari kegiatannya, "Awasi terus, jangan sampai mereka terkecoh. Aku yakin mata-mata itu tahu bahwa kita sedang mengawasi," Lanjutnya sambil tetap bermain _lego_ nya dengan tenang, 'Kenapa bisa?' Ujar Near di dalam hati.

"Geovanni- _san_ ," Ujar Near pelan pada seseorang yang berdiri di samping kanannya, "Hubungi Misa- _san_ dan Misora- _san_. suruh mereka segera ke _apartemen_ Mello- _san_. Segera." Perintahnya.

.

.

Banyak sekali yang di bicarakan di dalam mobil Matt ketika Nicholas ada. Berbeda sekali dengan saat hanya ada Matt dan Mello di dalam mobil itu. Ya, Mello tahu alasannya, karena tidak ada bahan menarik yang bisa dijadikan topik pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua.

Mello memandangi mereka satu persatu dari kursi penumpang di bagian belakang. Tidak, tidak. Sebenarnya tadi Nicholas sudah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa jika duduk di belakang, tetapi karena Mello memaksa, akhirnya Nicholas menyetujui untuk duduk di samping Matt.

_**DRTTT DRTTT DRRTTT...** _

Ponsel Mello bergetar di dalam saku _hoddie_ nya, segera Mello mengambil ponselnya dan kemudian berkata,

"Uh... _Well_ Matt, bisa kau turunkan aku di stasiun berikutnya?"

"Tentu saja." Ucap Matt sambil menoleh sebnetar kearah Mello,

"Kau tak ingin di antar ke rumahmu, Mello?" Tanya Nicholas

"Tidak terimakasih, ada beberapa hal yang harus aku urus." Mello tersenyum singkat.

Nicholas dan Matt mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan Mello.

Matt menghentikan _camaro_ merahnya di seberang stasiun disusul Mello membuka pintu belakang mobil itu dan keluar.

"Jika kau ingin cepat sampai di _apartement_ mu, kau bisa mengambil jalan pintas di gang dua blok dari sini, lurus dan kau akan menemukan jalan utama," Ujar Mello cepat, "Ah dan _thank's_ atas tumpangannya. _See ya_ ," Lanjut Mello dan menyebrang jalan menuju stasiun itu.

"Matt.." Ujar Nicholas sambil melihat arah Mello pergi.

"Hm?"

"Itukah perempuan yang kau biarkan menginap di _apartement_ mu dulu?"

" _Well yeah_ , kau benar, Nic."

"Seleramu bagus juga," Ujar Nicholas sambil mengedipkan mata

Matt yang melihat gelagat genit sahabatnya ini hanya bisa memutar mata dan memindahkan persneling mobil dan melaju meninggalkan stasiun itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bergerak secepat itu, _Matty,_ "

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Matt bingung

"Kau tentu tahu maksudku, _dude_." Sambil menyenggol pelan bahu Matt. Setelah mendapat respon yang tidak di inginkan, Nicholas melanjutkan perkataanny, "Oh _Come on_. Kau pasti sudah memberi tahu letak _apartement_ mu pada gadis itu, bukan?"

"..."

.

.

Mello bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa bekerja bersama orang lain. Selama ini ia selalu menyelesaiakan seluruh pekerjaannya sendiri. Bukan ia tidak mau dibantu, tetapi ia hanya merasa risih ketika ada orang lain di dalam jarak pandangnya ketika melakukan pekerjaan. _Introvert_? Memang.

Tetapi kali ini sepertinya ia harus merubah caranya bekerja.

Si Manusia Salju itu ternyata mengutus orang lain untuk membantu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Sesaat setelah Mello tiba di _apartement_ nya –lupakan tentang telepon dari Manusia Salju yang tidak diangkatnya tadi, ia dikejutkan oleh dua orang perempuan berambut sama dengannya _blondie_. Mereka memperkenalkan diri mereka sebagai Lidner dan Misa, yang bertugas mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang Mello butuhkan dalam misi kali ini.

"Maafkan kelancangan kami karena kami masuk ke dalam _apartement_ mu tanpa meminta izinmu. Tetapi ini peritan dari _Ojou-sama_ untuk membantumu. Beliau bilang pekerjaan kali ini tidaklah semudah pekerjaanmu selama ini." Terang seorang _gothic girl_ yang tengah menikmati _lolipop_.

"Bukankah masih ada tiga hari sebelum rencananya?" Tanya Mello sambil menaikkan sebelah alis matanya dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian dan meraih sebuah kopor hitam.

"Mata-mata kami melaporkan bahwa rencananya akan di percepat menjadi nanti malam. Kita masih punyai waktu sekitar 12 jam lagi dari sekarang." Ucap Linder sambil memperhatikan jendela _apartement_ Mello yang menghadap ke gedung _apartement_ lain, "Apakah dia yang akan kita lindungi nanti?" Tanya Lidner menunjuk ke arah sebuah kamar di gedung itu menggunakan kepalanya.

Mello menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh ke arah yang Lidner tunjukkan dan mengangguk pelan.

" _Well,_ siapapun orang yang memilihkan _apartement_ itu pasti sengaja menepatkannya disana," Kata Lidner mengamati, "Kau lihat, _snipper_ bisa saja langsung menembak kepala si Penghuni," Tunjuk Lidner saat Misa datang mendekat ke Lidner.

"Kau benar, Lidner," Kata Misa menyetujui perkataan rekannya, "Dan _unlucky_ , kita tidak bisa menebak dari arah mana si _snipper_ akan menembak," Ujar Misa.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Lidner.

"Lihat, banyak gedung yang lebih tinggi dari pada gedung _apartement_ itu. Termasuk gedung ini. Tentu saja akan menguntungkan bagi si _snipper_ agar tidak terlacak." Jelas Misa.

Sementara Lidner dan Misa sibuk berdiskusi tentang apalah itu, Mello terlihat tengah merakit senjata apinya di ruang tengah.

Sebuah senjata api laras panjang tipe L-96 A-1 /AWP telah terpasang rapi di lantai. Mello meraih sebuah slot magazin yang didalamnya telah terisi penuh.

Setelah memastikan bahwa senjata itu siap digunakan, Mello meraih kopor hitam itu dan mengambil dua buah shotgun kemudian bertanya, "Kalian membawa senjata api, 'kan?"

Misa menjawab dengan semangat, "Tentu saja," Kemudian meraih sebuah tas _backpack_ yang di bawanya tadi, "Semuanya ada disini, Mello- _san_." Katanya bangga dan menepuk-nepuk tasnya.

.

.

"Aku kabur dari acara keluarga," Kata Nicholas tertunduk ketika Matt menanyakan apa maksud telepon Nicholas tentang kabur tadi.

"Kurasa acara keluarga tidak akan membuat seorang Nicholas kabur begitu saja." Matt berkacak pinggang, "Oh ayolah, kawan. Aku tahu siapa kau, dan jangan lupakan betapa gembiranya kau ketika mengikuti acara keluarga yang kau jadikan ajang _flirting_ mu itu."

"Itu bukan acara keluarga biasa, kau tahu. Aku di jodohkan dan itu adalah acara keluarganya," Nicholas menghela napas.

"..."

"Apa? Jangan melihatku seperti itu," Kata Nicholas gusar ketika ia mendapati bahwa sahabatnya itu menampakkan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak suka jika kehidupanku diatur, kau tahu." Lanjutnya sambil mendelikkan bahu.

Matt akhirnya berkata, "Kau aneh, Nic," kemudian berjalan ke arah dapurnya, "Hanya air putih yang aku punya," katanya _nyengir_ , "Kau mau?"

 

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note:**

> Ini adalah Fict pertama saya yang sebelumnya sudah saya publish di situs lain.  
> Hanya ada peng-edit-an ulang pada beberapa bagian  
> Publish pertama saya di AO3  
> saya harap para reader menyukai karya saya
> 
> terimakasih telah membaca
> 
>  
> 
> Oktober 2014, Sincerely,
> 
>  
> 
> AnnonymousCrack


End file.
